Prawdziwa Przepowiednia
by justusia7850
Summary: Zdecydowanie dla osób dorosłych. PWP, non-canon, HP/TMR-slash, OC, alternatywa, nie będzie żadnego przeniesienia w czasie!
1. Ukryta prawda

**Tytuł: Prawdziwa Przepowiednia  
Autor: justusia7850  
Beta: Zilidya  
Rodzaj: slash (yaoi)**

**Ostrzeżenia: non-canon, alternatywa, OC, kilka mugolskich gadżetów, i cóż... będzie raczej sporo scenek.  
**

**Wszystkie postacie należą do J.K.R., a ja nie czerpię z tego opowiadania żadnych korzyści.**

* * *

_Witajcie! To moja osobista wizja stosunków HP/TMR. Wszystko, co istotne jest w ostrzeżeniach, więc nie będę się powtarzać :P Kilka pierwszych rozdziałów jest już gotowych, ale chętnie posłucham pomysłów, niektóre może nawet wykorzystam! Proponujcie też tytuł, bo ten mi się nie podoba:D Nie porzucam Sokoła, nie martwcie się! Enjoy, kochani!  
_

* * *

Dwóch, ubranych w długie, czarne szaty mężczyzn, szło wąskim korytarzem, wyłożonym granitem. Dookoła panowała niczym niezmącona cisza, a jedynym towarzyszącym im dźwiękiem było echo powodowane ich niespiesznymi krokami. Ukryte pod obszernymi kapturami twarze dodawały tajemniczości całej sytuacji.

— Nadal uważam, że powinniśmy im powiedzieć — odezwał się niższy z owej dwójki.

— Rozmawialiśmy już o tym.

— Wiem, Tom. Ale musimy to zrobić. Nie mam ochoty oberwać jakąś zbłąkaną klątwą tylko dlatego, że twoi śmierciożercy są ciągle nieświadomi tego, co jest między nami.

— Przesadzasz — odwarknął. — Mają jasne rozkazy. Nikt nie może cię skrzywdzić. Poza tym, świetnie dajesz sobie z nimi radę.

— Tak, oczywiście! Może i znają rozkazy, ale gdyby nie Zakon, to przed wakacjami byłbym już martwy.

— Przypominam ci, że Bella poniosła srogą karę.

— Szkoda tylko, że przez tydzień leżałem nieprzytomny — odpowiedział z sarkazmem.

Tom nie raczył zareagować na to stwierdzenie. Wiedział, że chłopak ma rację. Wiedział, że powinien uświadomić swoich ludzi, a przynajmniej część z nich, jak wygląda prawda.

Doszli do korytarza prowadzącego bezpośrednio na dziedziniec. Tom wychodząc zdjął kaptur, wciągając w płuca rześkie, sierpniowe powietrze. Jego ciemnobrązowe, niemal czarne włosy okalały może dwudziestopięcioletnią twarz. Piwno-miodowe oczy napawały się widokiem ciepłej, soczystej zieleni.

— Nie wiem, czy mogę ufać Snape'owi — podjął, przerwaną jeszcze w zamku, rozmowę.

— Ale ja wiem — odparł nastolatek.

On także odsłonił twarz. Szmaragdowe tęczówki obserwowały uważnie ruchy towarzysza. Czarne, krótkie włosy odstawały na wszystkie strony, a gładko zaczesana grzywka o wystrzępionych końcówkach zasłaniała niemal cały, prawy profil chłopaka. Stał oparty o rozłożysty dąb z rękoma założonymi na klatce piersiowej.

— Wiem, że Severus zdradził cię w przeszłości. Ale nigdy nie zmienił zdania, co do twoich przekonań. Doskonale wiesz, że dużo więcej z jego roli podwójnego szpiega wyciągamy my niż Feniksy. Jestem pewien, że Snape ma wątpliwości, co do poczynań Albusa, tylko… — zastanowił się chwilę zanim podjął ponownie: — On po prostu nadal jest przekonany, że to ty zabiłeś moją matkę. Jej śmierć była dla niego ogromnym ciosem. Kogo miał o to wtedy oskarżyć? Byłeś jedynym, który w jego mniemaniu mógł się do tego posunąć.

— Przeklęty Dumbledore — sarknął wściekle Tom.

— Oj, jeszcze nie. Ale już wkrótce.

Mężczyzna przysunął się niepostrzeżenie do opartego o pień chłopaka i ułożył dłonie na wysokości jego ramion. Po twarzy młodszego przeszedł cień uśmiechu, kiedy próbował zachować powagę.

— Przypomnij mi, Harry — szepnął, przysuwając się bliżej. — Jak to się stało, że od niemal roku grzejesz moje łóżko?

— Sam mnie do tego łóżka zaciągnąłeś — odpowiedział, przesuwając nosem po szczęce Czarnego Pana.

— Nie opierałeś się znowu tak bardzo — zaśmiał się Tom.

— Mam co do tego inne zdanie.

Kolejne słowa, jeżeli nawet padły, zostały zagłuszone cichymi jękami dwóch młodych mężczyzn.

-I-I-I-

— Za dziesięć minut zjawi się Wewnętrzny Krąg — jęknął Potter czując, że brakuje mu sił.

— Komu chcesz powiedzieć?

Harry wpatrywał się niedowierzająco w świecące oczy Toma. W końcu się zgodził. Po tylu prośbach, kłótniach, poważnych rozmowach i utyskiwaniach.

— Pytasz poważnie, czy tylko po to, żeby mnie zdenerwować?

— Oczywiście, że poważnie. Ale chcę coś w zamian — odpowiedział z podstępnym uśmiechem.

— Domyślam się.

Nastolatek zaśmiał się dźwięcznie i przyciągnął mężczyznę do siebie. Nie ważna była cena. Chciał, żeby w końcu pewne osoby dowiedziały się o tym związku. Chciał przestać obawiać się o swoje życie w najmniej spodziewanych momentach.

— Kto? — ponaglił go Tom.

— Severus, Lucjusz, Rudolfus i Rabastan — zastanowił się chwilę, po czym dodał: — Myślę, że to na początek wszyscy.

— A Bella?

— Nie ufam jej. Ona chce cię dla siebie, mogłoby być jeszcze gorzej.

— Będziemy im musieli wszystko wyjaśnić — zaczął, nie do końca zadowolony z takiej perspektywy.

— Więc wyjaśnimy.

— Chodź, dzieciaku. Większość jest już w salonie.

Harry zarzucił kaptur i dotknął przelotnie dłoni Czarnego Pana. Ruszyli szybkim krokiem, każdy zatopiony we własnych myślach.

Salon z pomalowanymi na szaro i zielono ścianami mógłby pomieścić kilkadziesiąt osób. W tej chwili, na wygodnych kanapach rozlokowanych było zaledwie kilkoro mężczyzn i dwie kobiety. Na widok wchodzącego Voldemorta wszyscy poderwali się szybko i skłonili nisko, ale mężczyzna tylko machnął ręką, nakazując ponowne zajęcie miejsc. Sam usiadł w wygodnym, czerwonym fotelu, a Harry stanął u jego boku, przypatrując się zgromadzonym. Kaptur dokładnie zakrywał jego twarz, a srebrna maska nie pozwalała dojrzeć nawet skrawka skóry.

— Lucjuszu — zaczął Voldemort. — Jak nasze plany w Ministerstwie?

— Świetnie, Panie. — Tom skrzywił się lekko na ten służalczy ton, ale postanowił nie komentować tego teraz. — W grudniu rozpoczyna się kampania wyborcza, ale już w tej chwili mam wystarczająco duże poparcie, żeby bez problemu pokonać Knota. Jeżeli tylko Dumbledore nie wtrąci się za bardzo, nie będzie żadnych komplikacji.

— Rudolfus, Rabastan? — Tom uśmiechnął się na zapewnienia Malfoya i zwrócił do dwóch braci.

— Mój Panie — odezwał się starszy. — Wampiry nie wezmą udziału w wojnie. Mimo to ich przekonania są jednoznaczne. Nie podoba im się polityka obecnego dyrektora Hogwartu, chociażby to, że ich dzieci nie mogą uczęszczać do szkoły. Jeżeli uda nam się to dobrze rozegrać, zyskamy ich poparcie. Do Feniksów nie przyłączą się z całą pewnością.

— Tak myślałem. To dobra wiadomość. — Mężczyzna zamyślił się na moment, po czym spojrzał na kolejnych śmierciożerców. — Yaxley, Nott. Jak wyglądają rozmowy z wilkołakami?

— Niestety ciągle mamy problem. Greyback jest problematycznym przywódcą. Jego żądania są zbyt wygórowane. Nie sądzę, żebyśmy mogli zgodzić się na warunki, które nam stawia. Z kolei druga duża grupa Dzieci Księżyca, skupiona jest wokół Lupina, który próbuje przekonać ich do poglądów Dumbledore'a. Co prawda, nie ufają oni przywódcy Jasnej Strony… — Tu prychnął pogardliwie. — Ale do ciebie, Panie też się nie przyłączą.

— Załatwię to — odezwał się niespodziewanie Harry, odwracając na krótką chwilę twarz od Notta i spoglądając w oczy Toma.

Ten tylko przytaknął, wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany. Chłopak widząc aprobatę kochanka kontynuował, mówiąc do zajmujących się tą sprawą śmierciżerców:

— Zajmijcie się watahą Greybacka. — Jego słowa były pewne, a głos stanowczy, choć spokojny. — Jego wilczki nie są zadowolone z samozwańczego dowódcy. Spróbujcie wejść w grupę, podzielić ich. Jestem pewien, że sobie poradzicie. Warto byłoby też zdyskredytować tego psychopatę. Może uda się wam wciągnąć go w jakąś aferę.

Wszyscy z zainteresowaniem patrzyli na wciąż nieznanego im, ukrywającego się za srebrną maską człowieka. Widywali go tylko na spotkaniach Wewnętrznego Kręgu, a i to nie zawsze. Pojawił się pierwszy raz niespełna rok temu, ale do tej pory nigdy nie zabierał głosu. Zawsze był blisko Toma. Nigdy nie brał też bezpośredniego udziału w torturach, nie widzieli, żeby rzucał jakiekolwiek zaklęcia. Śmierciożercy często zastanawiali się, jak właściwie powinni się wobec niego zachowywać. Czarny Pan wydawał się cenić jego obecność. Nigdy nie powiedział słowa, jeżeli chłopak się spóźnił lub wpadł na spotkanie jak burza.

Nott i Yaxley skinęli mu głowami, nie słysząc sprzeciwu Voldemorta. Wiedzieli równie dobrze, jak i pozostali, że coś się zmieniło. Zastanawiali się tylko, czy będzie to zmiana na lepsze.

— Bellatrix, Narcyzo — kontynuował, jakby nie wydarzyło się nic dziwnego Riddle. — Udało wam się nawiązać kontakty z szyszymorami i wilami?

— W Wielkiej Brytanii nie ma zbyt wielu wil, Panie — zaczęła blondynka. — Ale ich stanowisko jest identyczne z tym zajmowanym przez wampiry. Jeżeli pokażemy im, że dzięki nam otrzymają pełnię praw, w razie konieczności wesprą twoje idee.

— Świetnie. Wile będą dobrymi sojusznikami. Bella?

— Niestety szyszymory są niechętne do jakichkolwiek rozmów. Obawiam się, że nie poradzę sobie sama — szepnęła niezadowolona kobieta.

— Jesteś po prostu niekompetentna — warknął Tom. — Najpierw nie wykonujesz moich rozkazów — mówił wściekłym głosem, przypominając sobie wcześniejszą rozmowę z Harrym. — Teraz nie jesteś w stanie nawet porozmawiać z naszymi potencjalnymi sprzymierzeńcami. Jeszcze trochę i okaże się, że jesteś mi całkowicie zbędna.

Wszyscy spięli się na słowa Czarnego Pana, ale nikt nie pozwolił sobie na jakikolwiek protest. Doskonale pamiętali karę, jaka spotkała kobietę, kiedy Voldemort dowiedział się, że ta zaatakowała Pottera. Nie wyjaśnił im przyczyny swojej decyzji, ale wtedy właśnie zrozumieli, że Wybraniec jest naprawdę nietykalny. A przynajmniej oni nie mieli zamiaru go krzywdzić i sprowadzać na siebie gniewu tak potężnego czarodzieja.

— Severusie — podjął, uspokajając się Tom. — Co słychać w Zakonie?

— Nie za dobrze — odpowiedział uśmiechając się z kpiną. Szybko jednak jego mina zmieniła się na niepewną. — Potter zniknął.

— Zniknął? — zapytał rozbawiony, wprawiając w zdziwienie zgromadzonych.

— Wczoraj, jak wiesz, były jego siedemnaste urodziny. Feniksy, obawiając się twojego ataku, opracowały plan ewakuacji chłopaka, ale kiedy dotarli do jego domu, okazało się, że dzieciaka tam nie ma. Jego ciotka powiedziała, że spędził u nich jeden dzień, po czym się wyprowadził obiecując, że jeśli tego nie zdradzą, nigdy więcej go nie zobaczą. Zostawił im jeszcze trochę pieniędzy i od tamtej pory go nie widzieli.

— Dobrze. — Uśmiechnął się zwycięsko. — Co na to Dumbledore?

— Jest wściekły. Złote Dziecię mu się wyrwało i starzec nie bardzo wie, co mógłby teraz zrobić. — Severus zobaczywszy, że Voldemort nie złości się na wieść o zaginięciu nastolatka, rozluźnił się i mówił znacznie pewniej. — Wysłał na poszukiwania ludzi, ale podejrzewam, że Wybraniec dobrze się ukrył. Do tego teraz jest pełnoletni, więc może swobodnie używać magii. Nie sądzę, żeby znaleźli go, jeżeli nie będzie sobie tego życzył. Choć ciężko mi to przyznać, to inteligentny dzieciak — skrzywił się, wypowiadając te słowa. — Niesamowicie zmienił się w ciągu ostatniego roku, choć mam wrażenie, że tylko ja to zauważyłem.

Harry patrzył oniemiały na swojego mistrza eliksirów. Komplement. Słyszeć taki komplement z ust tego człowieka graniczyło z cudem. I nie miało żadnego znaczenia, że Snape nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jego obecności. Musiał podeprzeć się fotela, na co Riddle zareagował cichym śmiechem. Omiótł zebranych spojrzeniem. Dziesięciu członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Jego najlepsi ludzie. Spotkanie właściwie uważał za skończone, nie było sensu odkładać tego, co postawił. Ucieszył go, choć zdziwił jednocześnie, komentarz szpiega. Może rzeczywiście chłopak miał rację, a on powoli wpadał w paranoję?

— Severusie, Lucjuszu, Rudolfusie i Rabastanie — powiedział cicho, a mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego pytająco. — Zostańcie.

Skinęli mu głowami, kiedy pozostali podnosili się niespiesznie ze swoich miejsc. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że właśnie zostali wyproszeni. Zanim jednak zdążyli zniknąć za masywnymi, bukowymi drzwiami, ponownie odezwał się nieznajomy:

— I Narcyza. — Blondynka odwróciła się do niego z niepewnym spojrzeniem. — Zostań, Narcyzo — dodał chłopak, siadając ostentacyjnie na podłokietniku zajmowanego przez Toma fotela.

Kiedy w pomieszczeniu pozostało tylko pięciu śmierciożerców, Harry wstał i zaczął niespokojnie chodzić po salonie. Rzucił kilka zaklęć wyciszających, jakby obawiając się, że ktoś może ich w tym miejscu podsłuchać.

— Zostaliście tu zaproszeni, bo jestem pewien, że można wam zaufać — zaczął, obserwując uważnie ich reakcje. — Wam wszystkim — dodał, widząc niepewną postawę Snape'a. — I nawet udało mi się do tego przekonać Toma.

Zaśmiał się, słysząc warknięcie Riddle'a i niedowierzające spojrzenia zebranych.

— Myślę, że kiedy będziemy w tym gronie, powinniście przestać mówić do niego: _Panie_. Może tego nie zauważyliście, ale strasznie go tym irytujecie.

— Przesadzasz, dzieciaku — sarknął Voldemort.

— Och, proszę cię! Nie mam zamiaru przez kolejne dni wysłuchiwać twojego narzekania.

— Do rzeczy — powiedział już spokojniej, uznając, że Harry ma jednak trochę racji.

Śmierciożercy wpatrywali się zaintrygowani w maszerującego w tę i z powrotem chłopaka. Rozmawiał z Czarnym Panem, jak z dobrym przyjacielem, a jemu to wyraźnie nie przeszkadzało. Co więcej, mieli dziwne wrażenie, że po tym spotkaniu oni również otrzymają do tego prawo.

— Nie wiem, od czego zacząć. — Chłopak wzruszył bezradnie ramionami i odwrócił się do Toma, który przewracając oczyma przywołał go do siebie.

Harry podszedł do niego i stanął obok, wpatrując się w podłogę. Wiedział, że dobrze wybrał. Wcześniej miał trochę wątpliwości względem Narcyzy, ale dzisiaj rozwiały się one zupełnie. Kobieta była teraz jego najmniejszym zmartwieniem, najbardziej obawiał się reakcji mistrza eliksirów.

— Skrzeczko — odezwał się cicho Riddle.

— Pan wzywał? — W salonie pojawiło się małe stworzenie, ubrane w nienaganny, szary fartuszek.

— Tak, Skrzeczko. Przynieś mi proszę, myślodsiewnię.

Skrzata zniknęła i wróciła po chwili w towarzystwie dwóch innych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku, niosąc ciężką, pokrytą licznymi runami misę.

— Jesteś pewien? — zapytał zdumiony chłopak.

— Tak — odpowiedział zdecydowanie mężczyzna. — Jeżeli mają poznać prawdę, muszą zrozumieć. Wszystko — dodał.

— Dobrze.

Tom przyłożył różdżkę do skroni i strzepnął kilka długich pasm do ustawionego na stole naczynia. Wyszeptał krótkie zaklęcie, a bezładne myśli zaczęły wirować, układając się w pożądane obrazy.

Wspomnienia dotyczyły jego dzieciństwa. Pierwszego morderstwa i jego powodów. Różnic w poglądach jego i Dumbledore'a. Przepowiedni wypowiedzianej niemal dwadzieścia lat temu. Tej prawdziwej, którą Harry pokazał Tomowi po wyprawie do Ministerstwa, oraz ku niedowierzaniu obecnych tego, co naprawdę stało się w tamtą pamiętną noc, kiedy zginęli Potterowie.

— To nie ty zabiłeś Lily — szepnął zszokowany Severus, patrząc z przerażeniem na Voldemorta, gdy wyłonił się umysłem z myślodsiewni. — Dlaczego tego nie wiedziałem?

Złapał się za głowę i jedna łza pociekła po jego bladym policzku. Tyle lat. Tyle nienawiści, złości i rozgoryczenia.

— Do dzisiaj nie wiedziałem, że to aż tak ważne — odpowiedział spokojnie Riddle. — Do dzisiaj nie rozumiałem…

— Zdradziłem cię, Panie — przerwał mu szybko Snape, sprawiając, że pozostali zamarli. — Zdradzam cię do dziś.

— Nie zdradzasz, Severusie — wtrącił się chłopak. — Wiemy o twojej roli podwójnego szpiega. — Mistrz eliksirów rozszerzonymi oczyma spoglądał na ukrytą pod kapturem postać. — Mimo tego, co robisz nigdy nie zdradziłeś Albusowi więcej niż życzyłby sobie Tom. Nigdy też nie dopuściłeś by któremukolwiek z twoich przyjaciół, czy osób ważnych dla niego — tu wskazał na Voldemorta — stała się krzywda. Nie potrafiłeś zaufać Feniksom, choć oczywiście Dumbledore twierdzi inaczej. Nie uległeś jego manipulacjom, a to już duże osiągnięcie. Jesteś zbyt ważną osobą, a ja za bardzo sobie ciebie cenię, żeby móc poddawać w wątpliwość twoją wierność.

Kończąc, uśmiechnął się do siebie, widząc wdzięczność w oczach nauczyciela. Snape rozumiał, iż to zapewne dzięki tej dziwnej osobie jeszcze żyje, że to właśnie ona postanowiła i jakimś sposobem przekonała do tego Riddle'a, żeby także szpieg znalazł się w tym pokoju. Wraz z innymi najwierniejszymi śmierciożercami.

Pozostali patrzyli niepewnie na każdego z trójki mężczyzn. Voldemort wydawał się zadowolony z zachowania Snape'a. Jakby tego właśnie oczekiwał. Przyznania się do winy, okazania skruchy.

— Panie — zaczął Rabastan poprawiając się szybko, kiedy zobaczył rozgniewany wzrok skierowany na swoją osobę. — Tom — powiedział niepewnie. — Czy to z powodu przepowiedni zmieniłeś rozkazy dotyczące Pottera?

— Po części — odpowiedział zamyślony Riddle. — Ale były też inne okoliczności.

— Dziękujemy ci za twoje zaufanie — odezwał się z wdzięcznością Malfoy. — Bardzo wiele dla nas znaczy.

— Och! — Zaśmiał się Tom. — Nie mnie powinniście dziękować. Gdyby nie on — machnął niedbale dłonią w stronę Harry'ego. — Jeszcze długo byście o tym nie wiedzieli. I nie jestem pewien, czy bylibyśmy tu w takim składzie.

— Dzięki tobie? — szepnęła Narcyza, patrząc z wahaniem na zakapturzoną postać.

Teraz zrozumiałe wydawało jej się, dlaczego to on poprosił ją o pozostanie w salonie. To chłopak wybrał zgromadzonych tu ludzi. Dzięki niemu i zapewne jej dzisiejszej krótkiej przemowie o stanowisku wil, znalazła się w tym gronie. Każdy domyślił się, że to właśnie nieznajomy wybrał starannie odpowiednich członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że jest on kimś ważnym, ale aż do dziś nie wiedzieli, jak ważny jest. Jak ogromny wpływ ma na ich Pana.

— Obserwowałem was od początku, kiedy zacząłem pojawiać się na naszych spotkaniach — zaczął wyjaśnienia chłopak. — Niektórych nawet znacznie dłużej — dodał rozbawiony. — Żadne z was nie stanowi zagrożenia ani dla mnie, ani dla planów Toma. Jesteście dokładnie tymi ludźmi, którzy powinni tu być. Masz rację, Narcyzo — zwrócił się bezpośrednio do kobiety, domyślając się o co dokładnie jej chodziło. — Miałem pewne wątpliwości, jeżeli chodzi o ciebie, ale nie wynikały one z braku zaufania, a jedynie z obawy, że przywiązanie do siostry mogłoby być silniejsze niż to, do idei Czarnego Pana.

— Nie rozumiem — przyznała blondynka.

— Ale ja rozumiem — odezwał się Rudolfus, skupiając na siebie uwagę zebranych. — Bella już od dawna przestała poprawnie funkcjonować. Nie wypełnia poleceń, nie potrafi wykonać najprostszych zadań. Kwestionuje każdą decyzję Toma. — Od dłuższego nic go nie łączyło z żoną, ale nie mógł jej zostawić. Mimo wszystko była użyteczna. — Zauważ, że wszystkie negocjacje mieliśmy prowadzić w parach. Ja i Rabastan, Nott i Yaxley oraz wy dwie. Ty jednak odcięłaś się od Belli, prawdopodobnie wiedząc, że z nią nie osiągnęłabyś niczego. Pokazałaś, choć może nieświadomie, kto jest dla ciebie ważniejszy.

Harry przytaknął z satysfakcją. Ten mężczyzna mimo, że rzadko zabierał głos, zawsze wyciągał właściwe wnioski. Wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby Rudolfus już domyślał się, kto jest ukryty pod srebrną maską.

— Wiesz, kim jestem — powiedział pewnie. — Mam rację?

— Tak sądzę — odpowiedział cicho, patrząc jednak nie na niego, a na Toma, który zaśmiał się na to wyznanie.

Pozostali patrzyli na niego z uznaniem. Bez masek, zbędnej oschłości czy nienawiści. Ukrywanie uczuć było w tym miejscu całkowanie niepotrzebne.

— Właśnie w tym celu zostaliście tu zaproszeni — odezwał się ponownie Voldemort. — Choć przypuszczałem, że to nie ty, Rudolfusie domyślisz się jako pierwszy. — Tu zerknął na Severusa, a wtedy to starszy z braci Lestrange zaśmiał się wymownie.

Harry spojrzał niepewnie na swojego partnera, a ten kiwnął przyzwalająco głową.

— Boję się ich reakcji — przyznał cicho, choć i tak każdy usłyszał te słowa.

Tom przygarnął go do siebie i zdejmując kaptur pocałował opiekuńczo w czubek głowy. Śmierciożercy zapatrzyli się na tę scenę, próbując niewątpliwie zrozumieć jej wydźwięk. Po chwili, gdy chłopak wtulił się w pierś Czarnego Pana, jakby szukając wsparcie, po czym szybko podniósł się i stanął u jego boku, w ich oczach błysnęło zrozumienie. Byli razem. To dlatego Tom pozwalał chłopakowi na więcej, dlatego tak ważna była jego obecność i opinie. A oni nieświadomie zyskali jego poparcie, wzmacniając tym samym swoją i tak już dość pewną pozycję u boku Voldemorta.


	2. Wyjaśnienia

_Cieszy mnie bardzo zainteresowanie tym tekstem. Mam nadzieję, że nadal ze mną zostaniecie! Wciąż proszę o pomysły na tytuł główny i tytuły rozdziałów, ale też podsuwajcie mi propozycje dalszej akcji.__  
_

_Tytuł pierwszego rozdziału jest zasługą czytelnika, o wdzięcznym loginie: **wow**. Dziękuję Ci niezmiernie :*  
_

* * *

— Czas zdjąć maskę, mój mały — powiedział spokojnie Tom.

— Tak, wiem — odpowiedział chłopak, ociągając się nieco.

Uniósł dłonie i niepewnie sięgnął do swojej jedynej, oczywistej zasłony. Zanim ją zrzucił, spojrzał jeszcze na mistrza eliksirów i wyszeptał cicho:

— Mam nadzieję, że nasze relacje ulegną poprawie. — Zawahał się chwilę, widząc niezrozumienie na twarzy nauczyciela. — Profesorze Snape.

Maska opadła, a przed oniemiałymi śmierciożercami stał nie kto inny, jak sam Wybraniec, Złoty Gryfiak, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył, czy jak tam nazywany był jeszcze w czarodziejskim świecie. Największy szok widniał rzeczywiście na twarzy Severusa.

On, jego wieloletni dręczyciel. Osoba, której powinien nienawidzić całym sercem, został wybrany. Pozwolono mu być świadkiem tego wszystkiego, wprowadzono go w największą tajemnicę. A to wszystko dzięki Potterowi. Dzięki dzieciakowi, o którym powiedział dzisiaj, o zgrozo, w jego obecności, że jest inteligentny! Szaleńczy, niekontrolowany śmiech wyrwał się z jego piersi, rozluźniając nieco atmosferę.

— Tak — odezwał się Voldemort. — To jest kolejny powód, dla którego wydałem takie a nie inne rozkazy.

Wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, jak wygląda ostatni powód. Niedawna scena dawała im jasno do zrozumienia, że Potter jest nie tylko sprzymierzeńcem w walce z Dumbledore'em, ale kimś zdecydowanie ważniejszym dla Toma. Zupełnie oczywista stała się również postawa Lorda wobec Bellatrix po majowym ataku na chłopaka, zastanawiali się tylko co powstrzymało Riddle'a przed zabiciem jej wtedy.

— Czy możemy się dowiedzieć, jak to się właściwie stało? — zapytał najspokojniejszy ze wszystkich Rudolfus.

— Takie było założenie.

I Harry zaczął opowiadać. Od momentu wyprawy do Ministerstwa, w którym udało im się zabrać dwie przepowiednie i to właśnie ta druga, już wygasła, stłukła się w Sali Śmierci. O tym, jaki szok przeżył słuchając monologu Trelawney i jak nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego dyrektor nigdy nie powiedział mu prawdy. Potem o tym, jak Dumbledore przedstawił mu swoją wersję przepowiedni, a on wściekły usłyszawszy kolejne kłamstwo zniszczył gabinet starca i postanowił mu więcej nie ufać. Wtedy jeszcze nie rozumiał powodów, dla których był oszukiwany.

— Wkrótce po tym napisałem do Voldemorta list. Uznałem, że kiedy usłyszy całą przepowiednię, może w końcu przestanie na mnie polować. Wysłałem zabezpieczoną kulkę wraz z krótkim liścikiem: _Mógłbyś czasami pomyśleć. Odpieprz się ode mnie._

Tu opowiadanie podjął Tom, mówiąc o tym, jak był zdziwiony widokiem śnieżnej sowy, która przyniosła mu paczkę od największego wroga. Zaintrygowany słowami na pergaminie, otworzył pakunek, z którego wytoczyła się przepowiednia. Nie mógł zrozumieć powodów, dla których chłopak mu to wysłał, ani jak to się stało, że w ogóle ją posiadał.

— Oglądałem ją kilkanaście razy. Wściekając się na Harry'ego, Severusa, Dumbledore'a i chyba najbardziej na siebie samego. Teraz doskonale rozumiałem, dlaczego wszystko potoczyło się tak a nie inaczej.

— Odpisał mi po jakimś tygodniu — przerwał chwilę ciszy Potter. — Byłem zdziwiony widząc nieznanego mi ptaka, wlatującego przez okno mojej małej sypialni. Ale kiedy przeczytałem słowa Toma, postanowiłem działać.

Wszyscy z uwagą słuchali wyjaśnień dwóch czarodziei. To było dla nich wręcz nieprawdopodobne, siedzieć w jednym pokoju z Czarnym Panem i Harrym Potterem. Powoli zaczynali rozumieć, podstawy owej dziwnej zmiany zachowania Lorda, ale nadal w historii było więcej niewiadomych niż pewnych punktów.

— Napisałem, że byłem głupcem i przepraszam — powiedział bez skrępowania Tom. — A także dodałem, że wydałem odpowiednie rozkazy śmierciożercom oraz, że chciałbym z nim porozmawiać. O dziwo, Harry podziękował, ale na spotkanie się nie zgodził.

— Pisaliśmy więc do siebie przez niemal cały miesiąc — podjął chłopak. — Było mi dzięki temu łatwiej po śmierci Syriusza. Aż, w moje szesnaste urodziny, w moim domu zamiast ptaka zjawiła się Skrzeczka z myślodsiewnią i tymi samymi wspomnieniami, które mieliście okazję dzisiaj obejrzeć. Nie mogłem do siebie dojść przez dwa dni. Skrzeczka została. Karmiła mnie, zmuszała do wstania z łóżka, umycia zębów. Mówiła do mnie bez przerwy. Dbała o mnie tak, jak nigdy nie dbali krewni. I wiedziałem, że robi to z polecenia Toma.

— Skrzatka wróciła trzeciego sierpnia. Ze słaniającym się na nogach Harrym, który gdy tylko mnie zobaczył — uśmiechnął się ironicznie — wpadł w moje ramiona i płakał jak skrzywdzone i oszukane dziecko, którym w końcu był.

W salonie zapanowała cisza, którą mąciły tylko oddechy siedmiu osób. Taka zdrada, taka ignorancja Dumbledore'a. Jak ten człowiek mógł w ogóle przypuszczać, że dzieciak nigdy nie dowie się prawdy, że Czarny Pan jej nie pozna? Po kilku ciężkich minutach ze swojego miejsca wstał Snape i podszedł ostrożnie do chłopaka. Stając przed nim, zapytał:

— Znałeś oklumencję, prawda? — Harry przytaknął niepewnie. — Dlaczego pozwoliłeś mi to wszystko zobaczyć? — zapytał, pamiętając dokładnie obrazy tego, jak chłopak był traktowany przez wujostwo i kuzyna.

— Chciałem, żeby pan mnie zrozumiał — odpowiedział cicho. — Liczyłem, że zauważy pan, że nie jestem i nigdy nie byłem rozpieszczonym bachorem, za którego zawsze uchodziłem w pańskich oczach. Miałem nadzieję, że dzięki temu będzie pan w stanie oddzielić mnie od mojego ojca.

— Przepraszam, Harry — szepnął nauczyciel, chyba pierwszy raz w życiu używając imienia ucznia. — Przepraszam i dziękuję. Nie przypuszczałem, że akurat ty mi wybaczysz.

Gryfon stał z rozszerzonymi oczyma, a na jego twarzy formował się szeroki uśmiech.

— Może i mnie pan nie znosił — zaczął powoli. — Ale zawsze mnie pan chronił, niejednokrotnie ratując mi przy tym życie. Długo tego nie rozumiałem. Aż zobaczyłem pana wspomnienia — dodał szeptem. — I zrozumiałem. Wszystko.

Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo na wzmiankę o feralnej w skutki awanturze po tym, jak chłopak postanowił obejrzeć jego wspomnienia. Wtedy był pewien, że dzieciak zobaczył tylko jedno, to z SUM-ów, teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że musiało być ich znacznie więcej. Pokiwał głową, dając Potterowi do zrozumienia, że wie do czego chłopak dąży.

— Severus — powiedział, wyciągając do niego poplamioną eliksirami dłoń.

— Harry. — Wybraniec przyjął ją z wdzięcznością i uśmiechnął się ciepło.

— Miło widzieć was w końcu w zgodzie — wtrącił się Tom. — Tak jak powiedział Harry, jesteś zbyt cenny, żeby cię stracić, Severusie.

— Jako szpieg — powiedział cicho Snape, a chłopak zaśmiał się gardłowo.

— Nie — odpowiedział równie rozbawiony Riddle. — Jako człowiek, mistrz eliksirów, sojusznik, przyjaciel.

— Hej — przerwał mu Potter. — Nie mam zamiaru tracić więcej czasu niż to rzeczywiście konieczne, skoro Severus radzi sobie doskonale. Mam inne rzeczy na głowie. Chociażby ten twój nowy pomysł.

— Dobrze, dobrze. Przestań narzekać — sarknął Voldemort. — Przykro mi — zwrócił się ponownie do mistrza eliksirów — ale jak widzisz mały się buntuje i niestety będziesz musiał dalej pełnić rolę szpiega.

— Wcale się nie buntuję — warknął groźnie chłopak, wzbudzając falę zdziwionych pomruków. — Po prostu Sev nie może od tak zrezygnować. Niby jak miałby to wytłumaczyć dyrektorowi? A skoro teraz jesteś już pewien jego lojalności, nie widzę potrzeby, żebym miał się tym dodatkowo zajmować jeszcze ja. Chyba, że to będą spotkania bez Severusa, ale do tego zawsze mogę zaaranżować Zgredka, już z nim zresztą rozmawiałem.

— Tom — odezwała się niespodziewanie Narcyza. — Nie mamy pojęcia o czym mówicie, ani co z tym wszystkim ma wspólnego nasz Zgredek.

— Och! — Zaśmiał się Lord. — Widzicie… Harry powiedział wam na początku, że obserwował wasze poczynania od dłuższego czasu. — Wszyscy skinęli. — Jest animagiem.

— Byłem na większości zebrań Zakonu Feniksa — dodał omawiany, zwracając się do Snape'a. — Musiałem się upewnić — usprawiedliwił się. — Byłem też częstym gościem w Malfoy Manor i w waszej rezydencji. — Wskazał na braci Lestrange.

Tym razem to Lucjusz prychnął nieco histerycznie, uświadamiając sobie nagle jak dobrze byli sprawdzani przez cały ostatni rok. I jak starannie zostali wyselekcjonowani.

Spotkanie trwało jeszcze prawie godzinę. Zarówno Tom, jak i Harry wyjaśniali swoje plany, decyzje i kroki, które należało podjąć jak najszybciej. Ku zaskoczeniu Złotego Chłopca, wszyscy zaakceptowali jego osobę bez jakiegokolwiek sprzeciwu, choć mogła na to mieć oczywiście wpływ obecność i stanowczość Czarnego Pana.

Kiedy śmierciożercy w końcu opuścili zamek, Potter bez najmniejszego skrępowania usadowił się na kolanach Voldemorta i musnął ustami jego wargi.

— Myślałem, że będzie gorzej — przyznał.

— Ja też.

Tom przemieścił chłopaka tak, że ten siedział teraz przodem do niego i powoli zaczął rozpinać jego szatę. Guziczki nie były co prawda tak małe, jak te u mistrza eliksirów, ale i tak było ich zdecydowanie zbyt wiele.

— Nie możesz nosić standardowej szaty? — warknął na niego zły.

— Raczej nie — odpowiedział z uśmiechem chłopak. — Dzięki temu bardziej się irytujesz i później nie bawisz się ze mną jak z dzieckiem.

On też sięgnął do zapięcia peleryny Toma. Jedna ozdobna klamra i Harry mógł zająć się guzikami stalowej koszuli. Chwilę później jego dłonie błądziły po nagiej klatce piersiowej, drażniąc co bardziej czułe na dotyk miejsca.

— Jesteś dzieckiem — przypomniał mu Riddle, całując zachłannie jego szyję i zatrzymując się dłużej na grdyce, na co Wybraniec zareagował cichym westchnieniem.

— Przypomnij mi — zaśmiał się po chwili. — Jak to się stało, że grzeję twoje łóżko od tak długiego czasu?

— Głupi dzieciak — syknął rozbawiony Tom i jednym zaklęciem pozbył się ubrań ich obu.

Uwielbiał sposób, w jaki Harry reagował na jego dotyk. To, jak lgnął do jego ciała, jak upajał się bliskością i spokojem. A po wszystkim zasypiał, czując się bezpieczniej niż gdziekolwiek indziej.

_O, ironio! Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył bezpieczny w ramionach Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać!_

Nawet nie przypuszczał, że tak może się to wszystko skończyć. Kiedy dostał pierwszy list, wiedział, że nie może skrzywdzić tego dzieciaka. Później wszystko toczyło spokojnie, aż do chwili, kiedy wysłał mu swoje wspomnienia. W momencie, kiedy pierwszy raz go przytulał, kiedy pozwalał wypłakiwać się w swoich objęciach, czuł dziwną radość. Uświadomił sobie, że Potter jest jego, że bez względu na wszystko stanie po jego stronie. Później były kłótnie i spokojne rozmowy, trzaskanie drzwiami i przekomarzania, ciężka praca i pierwsze spotkanie Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Nastolatek był coraz bliżej niego, a on czuł, że chce więcej, że więcej potrzebuje. Aż w końcu wziął to sobie. Dzień przed pierwszym września, niemal rok temu. Chłopak po wspólnej kolacji, butelce wina i wcześniejszym, wyczerpującym treningu, nie miał sił na nic więcej niż sen, ale Tom miał inne plany. Był delikatny. Bawił się nim. Doprowadzał do granic i sprawiał, że Harry jęczał z rozkoszy i potrzeby, wijąc się prosząco pod jego gorącym ciałem. Protestował, owszem. Na początku. I tylko chwilę.

— Znowu się ze mną drażnisz — sapnął Potter, czując jak kochanek powolnymi ruchami gładzi jego pośladki.

— Taki niecierpliwy — szepnął z uśmiechem Riddle, całując czule jego usta. — Taki chętny…

Harry bez zbędnych słów wykonał szybkie, niewerbalne zaklęcie nawilżające i rozciągające, po czym nabił się na twardą męskość Czarnego Pana. Obaj jęknęli z niesamowitego uczucia, przechodzącego dreszczami przez ich ciała.

— Głupi dzieciak — powtórzył cicho, wycierając pojedynczą łzę w kąciku lewego oka Wybrańca.

— Och, zamknij się i pieprz mnie — warknął i przyzwyczajając się już do inwazji, zaczął poruszać niespiesznie biodrami.

-I-I-I-

— Obawiam się, że Severus będzie musiał pomóc mi w szkole. Przynajmniej ze Ślizgonami — odezwał się przy śniadaniu Harry.

— Też o tym myślałem i mam lepszy pomysł — odparł z przebiegłym uśmiechem mężczyzna.

— Chyba coraz bardziej boję się tego, co roi się w tej twojej głowie — przyznał z niepewnością chłopak.

— Chcę, żebyś zaprzyjaźnił się z Draco.

— Tak, oczywiście! — burknął Potter. — To raczej niewykonalne.

— A to czemu?

— Proponuję zapytać jego.

Chłopak zastanowił się, dlaczego właściwie jest taki niechętny do kontaktów z młodym Malfoyem. W końcu jego rodziców darzył wystarczającym zaufaniem, żeby powierzyć im swoje tajemnice. Swoje życie, poniekąd.

— Problem z Draco jest taki… — zaczął, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. — Chodzi o to, że on właściwie nie ma pojęcia, czym naprawdę zajmują się śmierciożercy i jakie są twoje idee. Co jest dla mnie całkowicie niezrozumiałe, skoro otoczony jest niemal całym Wewnętrznym Kręgiem.

— Dumbledore — syknął gniewnie Riddle. — Jego słowo przeciwko mojemu. Jego czyny przeciwko moim. Nic dziwnego, że nawet dzieci śmierciożerców nie wiedzą w imię czego walczą ich rodzice.

— Czyli musimy to zmienić — powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem Harry. — I masz rację, Draco będzie idealny. Kiedy możesz z nim porozmawiać?

— Ja?

— Oczywiście. Dobrze by było, gdyby byli też nasi wczorajsi goście i syn Rabastana. Słyszałem, że Rafael przenosi się do Hogwartu na ten rok. Posłuchamy, co sami mogą nam powiedzieć o twoich rzekomych czynach i planach, a potem wyprowadzimy ich z błędu.

— Nie zapomniałeś czasami, kto tu jest Czarnym Panem?

Harry roześmiał się głośno, ale wolał nie odpowiadać. Jakimś dziwnym trafem wszystkie pomysły Toma, chłopak potrafił dostosować do zrealizowania chociaż części własnych celów. Draco rzeczywiście może przydać się w Hogwarcie bardziej niż mistrz eliksirów, a przy okazji, jeśli nienawidzący się od zawsze Gryfon i Ślizgon zawiążą sojusz, na pewno łatwiej będzie przekonać innych.

— Powiem im, że byłem u Malfoyów! — pisnął niespodziewanie Wybraniec.

Zerwał się ze swojego krzesła i chodził wzdłuż jednej ze ścian niewielkiego pomieszczenia. Lord patrzył na niego, zastanawiając się, co też znowu dzieciakowi mogło wpaść do głowy. Harry nie przestając się poruszać, mamrotał cicho pod nosem, nie zważając zupełnie na coraz bardziej zdziwioną minę partnera.

— Może w końcu się zatrzymasz i wyjaśnisz mi, o czym mówisz?

— Och! Wybacz — zaczął przepraszająco, nie wracając jednak na swoje miejsce, tylko stając za Tomem i opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. — Podejrzewam, że kiedy Draco zrozumie w końcu twoje idee, nie będzie miał nic przeciwko przyjaźni ze mną. Mamy jeszcze miesiąc, żeby zacząć się dogadywać, a jak nie, to po prostu będzie musiał nauczyć się grać. Jest w tym bardzo dobry, więc nie wiedzę przeszkód. Do szkoły wrócimy wspólnie, we trójkę. Powiem, że po moim odejściu od wujostwa przypadkiem znaleźli mnie Narcyza i Lucjusz. Najlepiej w mugolskim Londynie. Zabrali mnie do siebie, obawiając się o Wybrańca. Zapierałem się i prosiłem, żeby nie powiadamiać Ministerstwa i Dumbledore'a. Nie chciałem wracać ani na Privet Drive, ani do złotej klatki. Możemy też wspomnieć, że Sev opowiedział im po części to, co zobaczył podczas naszych lekcji oklumencji, więc Malfoyowie zdawali sobie sprawę, jak wyglądało moje życie. Spędziłem u nich wakacje ucząc się walki białą bronią i powoli zaprzyjaźniając się z ich synem i Rafaelem, który właśnie wrócił do Brytanii.

Kiedy skończył, na jego twarzy malował się niebezpieczny, pełen wyższości uśmiech. Tom musiał przyznać, że plan jest całkiem niezły. Z pomocą jednego kłamstwa wyjaśnią powód zniknięcia dzieciaka, miejsce jego pobytu, nienaganne relacje ze Ślizgonem, a przy okazji odsuną podejrzenia o śmierciożerczą działalność Lucjusza. Bo przecież skoro byłby wierny Czarnemu Panu, Gryfon nie przeżyłby tych wakacji. A to, z całą pewnością, przysporzy mu dodatkowego poparcia w kręgach politycznych. Jeżeli Wybraniec dodatkowo poprze oficjalnie jego kandydaturę, nawet największe machlojki dyrektora nie przeszkodzą im w dojściu do władzy.

— I w końcu będę mógł nosić porządne ubrania — szepnął Harry. — Przecież dobry smak Malfoyów jest znany w całej magicznej Anglii. Lucjusz nigdy nie pozwoliłby komukolwiek z nim powiązanemu ubierać się w stare łachy.

Riddle z rozbawieniem słuchał słów kochanka. Tyle radości z jednego małego, przebiegłego planu. Miał już dość tej wojny. Ciągłych sporów i prób wyjawienia prawdy. Poszukiwania ludzi, którzy go zrozumieją i staną po jego stronie. Kochał czarną magię, temu nie potrafił zaprzeczyć. I nie zamierzał się jej wyrzekać. Tylko, że teraz dzięki Harry'emu, mógł znowu działać według planów, mógł realizować swoje prawdziwe cele. Wcześniej tak skupił się na konieczności wyeliminowania chłopaka, że zatracił gdzieś racjonalność i spokój. Teraz znów miał to wszystko. Miał więcej.

* * *

**Ruda098 **reakcje raczej oszczędne, choć wydaje mi się, że dość wymowne. Ach przepowiednia... poznacie ją, ale ne pewno nie prędko.

**Lenusek** Dało się zrozumieć, bez obaw ;D Chciałam pociągnąć właśnie inteligentnych braci Lestrange, zawsze mi tego brakowało. I cieszę się, że czytasz Sokoła ;P Dziś, najpóźniej jutro będzie nowy rozdział.

**wow **Haha, takie są moje początki:) I będę to powtarzać do znudzenia: albo się je lubi, albo ucieka się po pierwszym rozdziale! Cieszę się, że Tobie się spodobał i mam nadzieję, że dalej nie będzie gorzej. Jeszcze raz dziękuję za pomysł z tytułem rozdziału:*

**Spojrzenie zabójcy **jako, że sama cierpiałam z powodu niedoboru owej dwójki, postanowiłam coś z tym zrobić. Liczę, że Twoje serce pozostanie przy mnie:)

**edyta **dyrektor będzie zły! Postaram się o to, obiecuję i zapłaci za takie a ni inne traktowanie Wybrańca.

**olciak123 **eh... poczekamy - zobaczymy. Mam nadzieję, że początek był zapowiedzią, czegoś jeszcze lepszego, ale to już sami ocenicie!


	3. Poglądy

_Hej wszystkim! Wprowadzam tu OC - Rafaela i naprawdę chętnie się dowiem, co o nim myślicie! Miłego czytania!_

* * *

Kilka dni później, w tym samym przestronnym salonie, siedziało czterech ubranych w normalne, czarodziejskie szaty mężczyzn. Towarzyszyła im ładna, blond włosa kobieta i dwóch siedemnastoletnich chłopców. Obaj nie rozumieli powodu, dla którego się tu znaleźli. Obaj mieli obawy, co do tego spotkania. Chociaż każdy zupełnie inne.

Po niespełna dziesięciu minutach drzwi pomieszczenia otworzyły się cicho i do środka wszedł Voldemort z ukrytym pod kapturem śmierciożercą. Draco i Rafael wstali szybko i pokłonili się nisko. Ale zarówno ich rodzice, jak i Severus wraz z Rudolfusem skinęli im tylko głowami.

— Tom? — odezwała się spokojnie Narcyza. — Coś się stało?

Czarny Pan zajął miejsce na jednej z czarnych, skórzanych kanap, a obok niego stanął Harry. Młodzi arystokraci patrzyli zdziwieni zarówno na swobodę wypowiedzi kobiety, jak i na nieznaną im, nieco przerażającą i ukrywającą się z niewiadomych przyczyn postać.

— Nie, Narcyzo. Usiądźcie — rzucił w stronę nastolatków. — Chcę, żebyście opowiedzieli mi, co według was oznacza bycie śmierciożercą. Czym jest walka pod moim dowództwem? I co sądzicie o Jasnej Stronie i jej przywódcy?

Mówiąc, przyglądał się uważnie reakcji chłopców. Spięli się na usłyszane słowa, ale nie odważyli się zaprotestować, czy choćby poruszyć. Gryfon też patrzył wprost na nich, nie chcąc przegapić najmniejszego ruchu. Pierwszy odezwał się Malfoy, przeciągając sylaby na swój zblazowany, irytujący sposób.

— Panie — zaczął. — Od dziecka jesteśmy uczeni czarnej magii oraz zaklęć i uroków znacznie przewyższających standardy Hogwartu, czy innych czarodziejskich szkół. Mamy szerszą wiedzę ogólną i potrafimy funkcjonować w środowisku zarówno politycznym, jak i arystokratycznym. Jesteśmy po prostu lepsi.

Harry prychnął cicho na to stwierdzenie. Tak bardzo pasowało to do Draco, taki sposób myślenia był niejako jego integralną częścią. Dokładnie czegoś takiego się spodziewał, proponując tę rozmowę.

Malfoy spojrzał na niego z obawą, zastanawiając się, czy powiedział coś niewłaściwego. Rozejrzał się po zebranych, ale ich miny były nieprzeniknione. Jak zwykle zresztą. Zirytowany chciał ciągnąć dalej, ale tym razem przerwał mu Lord.

— Czy według was — zaczął, mówiąc do obu chłopców — to, że jesteście, jak to określił Draco – _lepsi –_ oznacza, że będziecie z godnością nosić szaty, świadczące o… popieraniu moich ideałów?

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział natychmiast młody Malfoy, wprawiając tym w osłupienie wszystkich dorosłych i wywołując śmiech u Harry'ego.

— Mówiłem — szepnął do Czarnego Pana.

— Rafael? — odezwał się Rabastan, patrząc znacząco na syna. — Czy ty też tak sądzisz?

Chłopak zastanawiał się chwilę, dostrzegając ważność tego pytania, jak i reakcję dorosłych na słowa blondyna. Po chwili odezwał się cicho.

— Czuję się lepszy, będąc arystokratą — przyznał. — Czuję się też lepszy, będąc twoim synem, ojcze. Synem śmierciożercy należącego do samego Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Czuję się lepszy, znając chociaż tę namiastkę czarnej magii, którą już opanowałem. I czuję się silniejszy, potrafiąc więcej niż przeciętny nastolatek.

Potter analizował słowa chłopaka z dużym zaciekawieniem. Teoretycznie powiedział on dokładnie to samo, co Draco, ale jakimś sposobem nie był w stanie odebrać tej wypowiedzi w sposób negatywny.

— Nie sądzę jednak… — kontynuował Rafael. — Nie uważam, żeby sam fakt tego, że mam większą wiedzę, obycie czy pozycję społeczną miał świadczyć o godnym reprezentowaniu twojej osoby, Panie.

Teraz już nie tylko Wybrańca ciekawiło do czego dąży chłopak. Wszystkie twarze zwrócone były bezpośrednio na niego, a on, czując to opuścił głowę i wpatrywał się w swoje stopy.

— Dlaczego nie? — zapytał niespodziewanie Draco, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

— Ponieważ… — zaczął, ale przerwał niemal natychmiast.

Ze strachem zapatrzył się w oczy Voldemorta i przełknął głośno ślinę. Może i Czarny Pan wyglądał w tej postaci łagodniej niż wcześniej, ale to wcale nie znaczyło, że taki był. A on nie chciał skończyć jako martwy siedemnastolatek. Albo gorzej – jako martwy, torturowany przed śmiercią siedemnastolatek!

— Możesz mówić swobodnie — powiedział Tom. Dostrzegł jednak tylko większe przerażenie w oczach rozmówcy. — Nic, z tego co teraz powiecie nie zostanie w żaden sposób wykorzystane przeciwko wam. Chcę po prostu wiedzieć, jak mnie postrzegacie. — Zaczynał się powoli niecierpliwić. — Jeżeli nie powiesz mi prawdy, po prostu użyję legilimencji, a wtedy ty będziesz cierpiał, a ja i tak dowiem się wszystkiego. Widzisz w tym sens? — warknął na koniec.

Chłopak szybko pokręcił głową i powiedział niemal szeptem:

— Nie popieram tego, co robisz, Panie. Nie rozumiem twoich planów i nie wiem, do czego zmierzasz. Nie widzę sensu w zabijaniu mugoli, a tym bardziej mugolaków. Mam wielu przyjaciół czystej krwi, którzy myślą podobnie jak ja. Mam też wielu przyjaciół, których rodzice nie są czarodziejami i boję się o nich. Boję się, że kiedyś, z powodu czegoś, czego nie rozumiem i czego nie popieram będę musiał ich zabić, bo jeżeli tego nie zrobię… — zawahał się na moment, ale po krótkiej chwili podniósł wysoko głowę i spojrzał w oczy Lorda z wyraźnym wyzwaniem. — Wtedy ty, Panie zabijesz mnie. O ile uznasz za wystarczająco godnego, abym to z twojej ręki zginął.

Tom przyglądał się chłopakowi z wyraźnym wahaniem.

_Merlinie, oni nic nie wiedzą!_

Przytaknął tylko z cichym westchnieniem i spojrzał wyczekująco na Malfoya.

— Draco, czy chcesz coś dodać po przemowie Rafaela?

Ten zerknął pytająco w stronę rodziców, ale po ich wyraźnym skinięciu, rozluźnił się i mówił bez skrępowania.

— Nie zgadzam się z Rafaelem. Moim zdaniem twoje idee, Panie są jak najbardziej uzasadnione. Mugole plenią się w zastraszającym tempie. Ich wynalazki są dla nas zagrożeniem, a ich wiedza o nas mogłaby doprowadzić do katastrofy. Dlatego też rozumiem konieczność eliminacji szlam — wypluł z siebie z obrzydzeniem. — One są największym problemem. To przez takie osoby, coraz więcej niemagicznych zna nasze tajemnice. Nie mam i nigdy mieć nie będę przyjaciół wśród mugolaków, nie są warci mojego czasu i uwagi. Dla mnie nie muszą istnieć.

Tom patrzył niedowierzająco na jedynego potomka Lucjusza i Narcyzy. Jeżeli rzeczywiście dzieci członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu myślą w ten sposób, to co dopiero reszta. W przypływie irytacji złapał się za głowę i warknął wściekle. Harry położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i ścisnął lekko, próbują przywołać go do porządku. Mężczyzna wziął głęboki oddech i zerknął na równie zdziwionych jak on czarodziei.

— Mylisz się, Draco — odezwał się niespodziewanie Severus. — Przyjaźnisz się z mugolakami. Co najmniej z dwoma.

— Nie przyjaźnię — odpowiedział butnie chłopak.

Snape spojrzał pytająco na Voldemorta, ale ten tylko skinął, żeby kontynuował. Sam był ciekawy, do czego ten dąży.

— Nott i Zabini są magicznie przysposobieni — powiedział cicho, wywołując zaskoczone sapnięcia. — Ich rodzice byli mugolami, którzy zginęli w jakimś konflikcie zbrojnym. Ale oni byli tylko małymi dziećmi, które zostały bez opiekunów. Magicznymi dziećmi. Pomagałem załatwić adopcję — dodał przepraszająco, zwracając się na koniec do Riddle'a.

— To niemożliwe — wyszeptał Draco. — Przyjaźnię się ze szlamami…

— Nawet nie waż się powiedzieć im o tym, że wiesz — warknął Severus. — Obaj dowiedzieli się dopiero w siedemnaste urodziny. Tak było dla nich bezpieczniej.

Rafael patrzył niedowierzająco na Snape'a. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego ten właśnie wydał dwójkę dzieci, która między innymi dzięki niemu prowadziła takie a nie inne życie.

— Jak mogłeś — burknął w końcu, nie wytrzymując. — Jak mogłeś ich zdradzić! Przecież on ich teraz zabije!

Harry znowu się zaśmiał. Tym razem ciepło. Niemal radośnie. Ten śmiech rozluźnił atmosferę i pozostali też uśmiechnęli się lekko. Tylko dwóch nastolatków miało niepewne miny.

— I co w tym jest takiego śmiesznego? — naskoczył na Gryfona Rafael. — Jesteś takim samym psychopatą, jak i on? — Wskazał na Lorda. — Ciebie też bawi śmierć niewinnych? Zapewne zabiłbyś ich z największą przyjemnością już teraz. Ale ja ich znam od dzieciństwa. Znam i nie pozwolę skrzywdzić — krzyczał, stając naprzeciw zamaskowanego Harry'ego. — Mam nadzieję, że zdechniesz w męczarniach, a później całą wieczność będziesz cierpiał katusze. Morderca! — syknął mu w twarz.

Początkowo nikt nie zareagował na wybuch nastolatka, ale z każdym kolejnym słowem czuli coraz większą moc bijącą od Pottera. To było niepokojące, ale przyciągało ich do niego. Hipnotyzowało. Czuli się bezwolni i jednocześnie irracjonalnie szczęśliwi. Coś zmieniło się dopiero, kiedy Rafael wypowiedział ostatnie słowo. _Morderca_, pobrzmiewało w umysłach wszystkich. Magia zaczęła wirować niebezpiecznie dookoła. Jakby chciała ich skrzywdzić, ukarać.

— Synu — warknął wściekły Rabastan, ale chłopak wciąż stał, wpatrując się z zaciętą miną w osobę przed sobą.

Niespodziewanie twarz nastolatka zmieniła wyraz na niedowierzający, po czym z jego gardła wydobył się głośny krzyk. Tylko Czarny Pan pozostał spokojny. Wiedział, co Harry właśnie robił i nie pozwolił nikomu wstać się z miejsc.

— Pokazuje mu swoją dobroć — szepnął. — Pokazuje mu swoją miłość, oddanie, wierność. Pokazuje ból, jakiego doświadczał latami, zdrady przyjaciół i swoje zamiłowanie do czarnej magii. Ale nie takie, które ma służyć cierpieniu. Takie, które pomoże mu walczyć, o to w co wierzy — wyjaśnił.

Nie wiedzieli, co mogliby na to powiedzieć. Nie rozumieli, w jaki sposób chłopak to robi. Sami czuli tylko przebłyski co silniejszych emocji i uczuć. Wybraniec kontrolował się jednak idealnie. To wszystko przeznaczone było dla Rafaela. Nie dla nich. Oni po prostu byli na tyle blisko, żeby móc doświadczyć tego niesamowitego wrażenia. Doświadczyć części jego magii.

— Wystarczy, mój mały.

Tom podszedł do kochanka i stając za nim, objął go delikatnie w pasie. Czuł, jak chłopak się uspokaja. Jak jego mięsnie się rozluźniają, a umysł powoli wraca do normy. Czuł odpływ silnej magii i szybko bijące serce. Przysunął się do niego bardziej i gładził z czułością po prawym boku. Odsłaniając nieco kaptur złożył serię małych pocałunków na jasnej szyi.

Draco z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w scenę rozgrywającą się przed jego oczami.

_Co to było? I co właściwie dzieje się teraz?_

Kątem oka dostrzegł twarze pozostałych, siedzących wokół niego osób. Wyglądali na nieco zdziwionych, ale uśmiechali się lekko wymieniając znaczące spojrzenia. Miał wrażenie, że znalazł się w jakimś równoległym wszechświecie, w którym wszystko jest poodwracane, zmienione i nieprawdziwe.

W międzyczasie młody Lestrange upadł na podłogę, ale nikt nie podszedł, żeby mu pomóc. Po kilku minutach usłyszeli ciche: _już dobrze, dziękuję_. Riddle uśmiechnął się, po raz ostatni dotknął wargami szyi Harry'ego i zajął swoje miejsce. Chłopak tymczasem przykucnął i wyciągnął dłoń do zwiniętego w kłębek nastolatka. Otarł jedną dłonią łzy, który płynęły niekontrolowanie z oczu Rafaela i pomógł mu wstać.

— Przepraszam — szepnął, wciąż zapłakany. — Tak bardzo cię przepraszam.

Potter uśmiechnął się ciepło, choć i tak nikt nie mógł tego zobaczyć. Maska nadal zasłaniała całą jego twarz.

— Nie wiedziałem — tłumaczył dalej chłopak. — Tyle krzywd. Tyle zła. I Teodor, i Blaise. Wiedziałeś o nich — dodał wstrząśnięty swoim odkryciem.

— Wiedziałeś? — zapytał zdziwiony Tom, na co chłopak skinął głową. — Skąd?

Harry zerknął na Severusa, ale się nie odezwał. Za bardzo obawiał się, że Draco mógłby rozpoznać jego głos, a nie był pewien, jakie plany ma Czarny Pan.

— Z moich wspomnień? — wtrącił cicho Snape, a on przytaknął.

— A nie powiedziałeś mi, bo… ?

Wybraniec znów spojrzał na mistrza eliksirów i opuścił lekko głowę.

— Bał się, że uznasz to za kolejną moją zdradę — odpowiedział za niego profesor. — Zauważyłem… — ciągnął nieco rozbawiony. — Cóż. Z ciągle niezrozumiałych do końca dla mnie przyczyn bardzo mu zależało, żebym został w to wszystko wtajemniczony. Podejrzewam, że obawiał się, iż taką wiadomość… ehm. — Zastanowił się chwilę, jak ubrać w słowa swoje myśli. — Fakt, że nie powiedziałem ci tego osobiście, że ukrywałem to tyle lat, mógłbyś odebrać jako kolejny dowód na to, że należy mnie raczej zabić niż przyciągać bliżej siebie. Bliżej was — dodał po chwili, patrząc na Harry'ego i szukając potwierdzenia.

Nastolatek pokiwał głową i zerknął z obawą na Toma, ale ten tylko lekko zszokowany, pokręcił niedowierzająco głową i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

— Naprawdę nie mogę zrozumieć waszej wcześniejszej niechęci do siebie — powiedział z sarkazmem. Każdy, kto był świadomy, że to Gryfon skrywa się pod kapturem, parsknął cicho na tak jawne niedopowiedzenie. — Chyba nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, jak bardzo podobni do siebie jesteście. Właściwie, to patrząc obiektywnie na wasze życie, od niemal samego urodzenia. Jakimś cudem umiecie porozumiewać się za pomocą jednego spojrzenia i niemal zawsze wiecie, co czuje drugi.

Harry i Severus spojrzeli na siebie i zastanowili nad słowami Voldemorta. Wiedzieli o tym, że miał rację. Podobne, niełatwe dzieciństwo. Konieczność dorastania w miejscach, w których nie byli nikomu potrzebni. Szkoła, w której jeden był samotnikiem z polującą na niego czwórką Huncwotów, a drugi był wynoszony na piedestał, choć wcale tego nie chciał. Choć tego nienawidził. Podobne poglądy, tajemnice, skrytość. I wreszcie zamiłowanie do czarnej magii. Miłość, nad którą trzeba umieć zapanować. Miłość, która może zniszczyć, ale może też prowadzić. Pomagać.

— To moja wina — szepnął ze skruchą Snape.

— Nie da się ukryć — odpowiedział rozbawiony Lucjusz. — Ale miałeś swoje powody, a pan… — przerwał nagle, zdając sobie sprawę, że prawie wydał chłopaka. — Już zostało ci wybaczone — dokończył niepewnie.

Na zająknięcie Malfoya szczególną uwagę zwrócił jego syn i Rafael. Spojrzeli na siebie i szybko odwrócili wzrok. Właśnie się zorientowali, że wszyscy poza nimi doskonale wiedzą, kto ukrywa się za maską śmierciożercy. Kto ma tak dużą siłę, a jednocześnie jest tak niespodziewanie dobry.

_Jakim cudem ktoś taki trafił w szeregi Czarnego Pana?_

— Panie — zaczął niepewnie Rafael.

Rabastan zawsze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego dziecko lubi ryzykować, ale nie chciał znowu patrzyć na cierpienie chłopca. Szczególnie, jeżeli po raz kolejny wpadnie w swój defensywno-ofensywny nastrój. Obrona tych, którzy sami nie są w stanie się bronić i atak na tych, których obrażać z pewnością nie powinien. Dzieciak był taki impulsywny! A przecież próbował go nauczyć opanowania. Od małego wpajał mu, jak ważna jest umiejętność ukrywania emocji. Oczywiście nie przyniosło to żadnych rezultatów, przez co nie raz wściekał się na chłopca. Tylko czasami, kiedy wspominał swoją żonę i dostrzegał w synu tak wiele jej cech, dochodził do wniosku, że kocha go właśnie takiego. Roztrzepanego i nieposłusznego. Teraz jednak posłał mu groźne spojrzenie, które jak niestety wiedział, zupełnie nic nie pomoże.

— Panie — powtórzył nastolatek. — Mam wrażenie, że albo coś się zmieniło, albo nic nie rozumiem — przyznał, ale znowu się zawahał. Bał się. Jeżeli taki ból mogła sprawić mu miłość, to co się stanie, kiedy poczuje na sobie gniew?

— Mów dalej — ponaglił go jednak Lord.

— Panie, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale… Jak to się stało, że ten człowiek — wskazał na Harry'ego dłonią — jest po twojej stroni? On… Wybacz, ale nie widzę w tym sensu — dodał, patrząc już na chłopaka.

— Tak — syknął niezadowolony Tom. — Problem polega właśnie na tym, że żaden z was, ani ty, ani Draco nie rozumie.

Przez moment panowało milczenie, ale w końcu Riddle podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, objął kochanka w pasie i zwrócił się do pozostałych:

— Nikt poza tym salonem nie zna jego tożsamości — powiedział i spojrzał z uczuciem na chłopaka. — Pięć osób. Oni — wskazał na dorosłych, mówiąc teraz wyłącznie do nastolatków — czekali na poznanie prawdy niemal rok.

Rafael sapnął niedowierzająco, ale Draco ciągle zastanawiał się nad wcześniejszymi słowami Severusa. Słowami o rzekomej zdradzie i wybaczeniu.

_Niby kogo profesor tak nienawidził? Kto miałby największy problem z wybaczeniem mu, a jednocześnie byłby w stanie to zrobić?_

Dopiero po następnych słowach Czarnego Pana, blondyn zaczął przysłuchiwać się uważniej.

— Jesteś nam jednak obaj potrzebni. Szczególnie Draco. — Tu uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. — Ale to za chwilę. Najpierw chciałbym wam coś pokazać.

— Panie? — odezwała się niespokojnie Narcyza.

— Och! Zaraz sami się przekonacie.

* * *

**Ruda098** Hihi... jestem wstrętna i nie zdradzam od razu wszystkich sekretów:) Do przyjaciół dojdziemy troszkę później, ale też dojdziemy:P Jakieś propozycje?

**Lenusek** opis Rafaela mówisz? Hm... coś wymyślę! Ale to dopiero z pierwszym września i wejściem do Wielkiej Sali, także musisz poczekać kilka rozdziałów. A co do tych ubrań, to liczyłam, że się spodoba:P

**ewa** Tia... ja też właśnie miałam dość takiego słodkiego Dumbledore'a! Do przepowiedni dojdziemy, do powrotu do szkoły też;P Och, z Draco będą małe problemy, ale sobie poradzimy... Tak albo inaczej!

**olciak123** światło nie będzie tu takie znowu jasne, ale tak, pokonanie go będzie jednym z celów. Pani Rowling przez siedem tomów dążyła do pokonania Toma...

**blackgirl663** a w co byś chciała, żeby Harry się zmieniał? reakcja Draco będzie w następnej części:) a dyrektor będzie bardzo zły...


	4. Dom

_Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i przepraszam, że musieliście tak długo czekać na kolejną część. Przyznam szczerze, że to opowiadanie aktualizuję najrzadziej, ale jest też już kilka kolejnych części. Tutaj zaczynamy przygodę z mugolskimi ustrojstwami, także nie bić:P Enjoy, Kochani!  
_

* * *

Wchodzili po szerokich schodach, kierując się ku wyższym piętrom zamku. Harry przytrzymywany przez Toma w pasie na początku, za nimi Malfoyowie z Severusem, później dwóch chłopców, a na końcu Rudolfus i Rabastan.

Kiedy minęli pierwszą kondygnację, i pierwsze bariery, które szybko zostały dostosowane tak, żeby rozpoznawać ich magiczne sygnatury, czarny granit zmienił się w szary, niemal ciepły marmur. Ze zdziwieniem przyglądali się wiszącym gdzieniegdzie na ścianach portretom i zwyczajnym obrazom. Stare, misternie zdobione okiennice dawały poczucie luksusu i przepychu. Mimo, że dolna część zamku była okazała, to przebywanie tam wyraźnie zmuszało do trzymania się na dystans. Zachowania odpowiedniego do zajmowanej pozycji. Wszystkie wnętrza były nieprzychylne odwiedzającym. Mówiące jakby: _jesteście tu, bo mi służycie_. I właśnie w ten sposób to odbierali, ale tu było zupełnie inaczej. Tu było jakby przytulnie.

_Jak w domu, _pomyślał Rafael.

Namówienie Toma do zrobienia z tego miejsca domu zajęło Harry'emu dużo czasu. Ale, kiedy już ich związek stał się rzeczywistością, stwierdził, że chce wracać tu z przyjemnością. Cieszyć się nie tylko z powrotu do tego mężczyzny, ale także do samego zamku. Przychodząc do niego po raz pierwszy spodziewał się tego, że zaistnieje między nimi jakiś rodzaj więzi. Czuł się taki bezpieczny w jego objęciach. Wiedział, że teraz będą stać po tej samej stronie, że on nie da nikomu go skrzywdzić.

Czarny Pan zatrzymał się przed jednymi z licznych drzwi i syknął do mosiężnego węża, oplatającego klamkę.

— Draco, Rafael — zaczął Lord. — Nie wierzyłem mojemu… — zastanowił się chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się drapieżnie i zaborczo. — Mojemu partnerowi, kiedy mówił mi, jak może wyglądać wasze zdanie o mnie i o śmierciożercach. Niestety, po tym, co powiedzieliście, musiałem przyznać mu rację. A prawda… Cóż, prawda jest taka, że nic o mnie nie wiecie. Chociaż przyznam, że w ostatnich latach i tuż przed moim zniknięciem zmieniłem nieco priorytety. Ale teraz, dzięki jego pomocy — wskazał na Harry'ego — i dzięki poznaniu prawdy, mogę wrócić i wracam do swoich pierwotnych planów.

Chłopcy patrzyli na niego niespokojnie, zbyt ciekawi tego, co znajduje się w pomieszczeniu, do którego mają za chwilę wejść. Gryfon zaśmiał się cicho, rozumiejąc ich postawę. Tom też zauważył ich nieobecny wzrok, bo westchnął tylko i warknął na nich:

— A teraz, skoro jesteście tacy niecierpliwi, zapraszam do środka.

Drzwi uchyliły się lekko, a wszyscy zebrani przekroczyli próg tajemniczego pokoju. Rafael i Severus z niedowierzaniem patrzyli na otaczające ich sprzęty, ale pozostali mieli miny świadczące o całkowitym niezrozumieniu sytuacji, w której właśnie się znaleźli.

— Jak to możliwe, Tom? — odezwał się po chwili Snape. — Przecież to nie powinno tu działać.

— Wiesz, co to jest? — zapytał zdziwiony Lucjusz.

Mistrz eliksirów prychnął z kpiną i przytaknął, po czym podszedł do stojącego na biurku komputera i uruchomił go bez pytania o pozwolenie. Młody Lestrange wciąż stał z otwartymi ustami, a Harry zastanawiał się, czy w tej chwili bardziej dziwi go to, co tutaj zastał, czy może fakt, że mężczyzna potrafi to uruchomić.

— Jest podłączony do internetu? — odezwał się znowu Severus. — Czekam na wiadomość od mojego mugolskiego dostawcy.

Po przedłużającej się ciszy, Snape odwrócił twarz od urządzenia i dostrzegł osiem wpatrujących się w niego par oczu.

— Coś nie tak? — burknął. — Jestem półkrwi, chyba nie sądziliście, że nie śledzę uważnie wszystkich ich nowinek. Niektóre są bardzo użyteczne.

Wzruszył ramionami i zerknął na monitor, na którym pojawiała się właśnie aplikacja, mająca połączyć sprzęt z globalną siecią. Rafael, wychodząc w końcu z szoku, podbiegł do niewielkiej, czarnej skrzyneczki, stojącej przed sporych rozmiarów telewizorem i przeglądał gry, które znajdowały się na specjalnie przystosowanej, magicznej półeczce. Nagle odwrócił się gwałtownie i z rezerwą patrzył to na Toma, to na śmierciożercę.

— Kim ty jesteś i co zrobiłeś Czarnemu Panu? — mruknął do Pottera.

Voldemort skrzywił się wrednie i odpowiedział za chłopaka:

— Mój najwierniejszy sługa.

— Nie jestem twoim sługą — odwarknął nastolatek tak, że usłyszeli go tylko najbliżej stojący, w tym i Rafael. Draco podszedł niepewnie do mistrza eliksirów i przyglądał się, co ten właściwie robi. — Nigdy nie byłem i nie zamierzam nim być. Nie zapominaj o tym.

Rudolfus zaśmiał się cicho, a wzrok Lorda skierował się automatycznie na niego.

— Wybacz, ale pan… eh — zająknął się. — Jak ci się udało go kryć tyle czasu? — zapytał rozbawiony. — Cóż, charakterek to on ma. Nie da się ukryć.

Harry uśmiechnął się minimalnie i usiadł w fotelu, przywołując drugiego laptopa. Tom spojrzał na niego gniewnym wzrokiem, ale chłopak nic sobie z tego nie zrobił. Lucjusz tymczasem odchrząknął cicho i wskazał dłonią na otoczenie. Riddle wyjaśnił im, jak to się stało, że ten pokój w ogóle istniał, jaką moc musieli wspólnie włożyć w to, aby sprzęty działały prawidłowo, oraz to, jak użyteczne okazały się niektóre _ustrojstwa_. Zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób zacząć wpajać czarodziejom informacje o tym, jak dużo można skorzystać na łączeniu magii i nowoczesnych pomysłów mugoli. Sam do niedawna nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jaką technologią dysponują niemagiczni ludzie i jak genialnie potrafią zastąpić sobie magię zwykłą elektroniką. Większość nie zrozumiała nawet połowy z tego, o czym z taką pasją mówił. Jedynie Snape i Rafael kiwali od czasu do czasu głowami. Nie zapomniał też wspomnieć, że w czasie, kiedy Harry'ego nie ma w zamku kontaktują się za pomocą telefonów komórkowych.

— Niemożliwe — burknął Severus.

— A jednak.

— Gdzie?

— Wszędzie, oprócz lochów — odparł odruchowo Gryfon.

Na wyraźny dźwięk jego głosu, Draco sapnął zdziwiony i zapatrzył się na niego z niedowierzaniem wypisanym na twarzy. Po chwili jednak zaczął mamrotać, a do zebranych dochodziły tylko pojedyncze słowa: _zdrada, wybaczyć, moja wina, dobro, miłość, czarna magia_. Odwrócił się do Snape'a i posłał mu równie niedowierzające spojrzenie.

— Jest tylko jedna osoba, która mogłaby cię nienawidzić, a jednocześnie być w stanie ci wybaczyć — zaczął sucho. — Nie mam pojęcia, co się tu dzieje, ale jeżeli to on jest ukryty pod tym kapturem, to nie zamierzam tu dłużej przebywać.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i podszedł wzburzony w stronę drzwi. Drzwi, które były zamknięte.

— Nie chciałbym podważać twojego ogromnego intelektu — warknął Harry i podszedł do wściekłego Toma, odgradzając mu drogę do Draco. — Ale zdaje się, iż zapomniałeś, że za tą piękną twarzą, nadal kryje się największy czarnoksiężnik ostatnich czasów, Lord Voldemort.

Malfoy zerknął kątem oka na Riddle'a i cofnął się przerażony, ale Harry wyciągnął rękę i przytrzymał różdżkę, która już skierowana była w stronę buńczucznego nastolatka.

— Zastanów się trzy razy zanim coś powiesz. Twoi rodzice to zaakceptowali. Twój wuj i jego brat także. Nawet Severus — ciągnął niezrażony. — Nikt nie zmusza cię, żebyś mnie polubił. Nikt nie pyta cię też o zdanie w tej sprawie.

Draco stał jak sparaliżowany, czując fale magii bijące od chłopaka. Ale postanowił sobie, że się nie ugnie. Nie przed nim. Nie odnotował także faktu, że Harry właśnie powstrzymuje Toma przed rzuceniem na niego jakiejś wyjątkowo paskudnej klątwy.

— Jesteś nikim — warknął.

Po chwili leżał na chłodnej posadzce, krzycząc z bólu. Harry zdjął zaklęcie i wyszeptał:

— To, że nie korzystam ze swojej mocy, nie oznacza, że jej nie mam. A już tobie z pewnością nie powinno sprawić problemu połączenie kilku zaobserwowanych dzisiaj faktów. _Crucio_.

Kiedy Malfoy ponownie wił się na podłodze, śmierciożercy patrzyli z zainteresowaniem na uśmiechającego się szyderczo Toma. Potter odwrócił się do niego powoli, cofnął zaklęcie i poczekał aż Ślizgon wstanie. Wtedy zrzucił kaptur i niespiesznie zdjął maskę, powodując głośne wciągnięcie powietrza przez Rafaela. Przylgnął do kochanka całym ciałem i wpił się zachłannie w jego usta.

— Cieszę się, że jesteś zadowolony — mruknął.

— Cieszę się, że w końcu użyłeś tego zaklęcia na kimś, kto na to nie zasłużył.

— Och! Mylisz się — odpowiedział z przebiegłym uśmiechem. — Draco jak najbardziej zasłużył, a jeśli się nie podporządkuje to zasłuży na znacznie więcej!

Czarny Pan odsunął go nieznacznie od siebie i wezwał jednego ze skrzatów.

— Piszczku — powiedział chłodno Harry. — Przynieś myślodsiewnię i dopilnuj, żeby Draco obejrzał wspomnienia Lucjusza, Rabastana i Severusa dotyczące pierwszych lat działalności Toma.

Stworzenie kiwnęło nieznacznie głową i zniknęło z cichym trzaskiem.

— Później, jeżeli zrozumie, możecie mu wyjaśnić resztę. Rafael może zobaczyć moje wspomnienia. — Tom przeniósł wstęgi srebrnej mazi do szybko wyczarowanej fiolki. — Możecie tu zostać jak długo chcecie — dodał i zwrócił się do młodszego z braci Lestrange: — Twój syn zapewne będzie się tu dobrze czuł.

-I-I-I-

— Myślę, że w ogóle się nie domyślili, dlaczego ich zostawiliśmy — mruknął z kpiną Harry, wpijając się w usta Voldemorta tuż po przekroczeniu progu komnaty.

— Nic mnie to nie obchodzi — odwarknął.

Przyciągnął nastolatka do siebie i uniósł w swoich ramionach, oddając zachłannie pocałunek. Kiedy ten oplótł go ciasno nogami, Tom dłońmi sięgnął do zapięcia jego szaty i metodycznie rozpinał kolejne guziki.

— Chcę cię właśnie teraz.

— Więc weź sobie to, czego chcesz — szepnął chłopak.

— Tak właśnie zrobię.

Weszli do najbliższego pomieszczenia, którym okazała się sala treningowa. Na podłodze leżały ściśle przylegające do siebie maty, a na ścianach w oszklonych, zabezpieczonych czarami gablotach wisiały najróżniejsze rodzaje białej broni.

Lord podszedł do wysokiego okna i posadził Harry'ego na wąskim parapecie. Bez pośpiechu zdejmował z niego kolejne warstwy ubrań, samemu pozostając całkowicie ubranym.

— Podobało ci się — stwierdził szatyn. — Gdybym wiedział, że aż tak ci się spodoba, przekląłbym już dawno tego dupka — szepnął.

Spróbował sięgnąć do zapięcia peleryny kochanka, ten jednak przytrzymał ciasno jego nadgarstki, nie pozwalając mu się dotknąć.

Po chwili nastolatek był całkiem nagi, a jego związane grubym, przymocowanym u szczytu ościeżnicy sznurem ręce, uniesione były wysoko nad głową.Chłopak wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, kiedy Tom szybkim ruchem umieścił jego stopy na swoich barkach i głaskał długimi palcami jego twarz. Chwilę później uśmiechnął się drapieżnie i dwa z nich wsunęły się pomiędzy wargi Harry'ego. Ten wydał cichy pisk zaskoczenia, ale po chwili przesuwał już swoim gładkim językiem po ich wewnętrznej stronie, patrząc przy tym w oczy partnera. Tom drugą dłonią rozpiął rozporek spodni i wyciągnął wyraźnie pobudzonego penisa, nie pozwalając jednocześnie nastolatkowi zobaczyć choć najmniejszego fragmentu. Kiedy z cichym mlaśnięciem uwolnił swoje palce z gorących ust, powolnym niczym tortura ruchem, przesunął je wzdłuż umięśnionej klatki piersiowej, brzucha i pachwiny, celowo unikając dotknięcia sterczącej erekcji. Harry wydał cichy jęk zawodu, na który mężczyzna tylko zaśmiał się sarkastycznie.

— Właśnie biorę to, co należy do mnie — mruknął i pochylił się nad kochankiem, składając krótki pocałunek na wystającej grdyce.

Gryfon popatrzył mściwie i przeklął się za feralny dobór słów. Tymczasem Lord jednym, gwałtownym pchnięciem włożył w niego oba nawilżone palce. Nastolatek krzyknął zaskoczony, ale miarowe ruchy wewnątrz niego i kciuk, który niespodziewanie zaczął gładzić jądra, dawały mu więcej przyjemności niż bólu. Po chwili sam zaczął wypychać biodra w rytm tempa, które dyktował Tom. Kiedy ten poczuł, że Harry się rozluźnił, wyjął palce, a ich miejsce w mgnieniu oka zastąpił twardy, sączący się już powoli penis. Chłopak przymknął oczy i zamarł na moment. Starał się wyrównać oddech i przyzwyczaić do inwazji, ale Tom szybko zaczął poruszać biodrami, łapiąc Gryfona za pośladki i rozszerzając je dość brutalnie, co pozwalało mu na większy i łatwiejszy dostęp. Po kilku pchnięciach trafił w prostatę wyrywając tym razem z piersi nastolatka krzyk czystej przyjemności. Członek Harry'ego poruszał się w rytm ich ruchów, a on sam jęczał i krzyczał na przemian, odchylając głowę w tył i uderzając boleśnie w szybę.

— Dotknij mnie — błagał kochanka, kiedy tylko dostawał możliwość zaczerpnięcia pełniejszego oddechu.

— Nie — odpowiadał mrocznie Tom. Za każdym razem poruszał się jeszcze szybciej i jeszcze mocniej, zagłębiając się w młodym ciele.

W końcu czując, że jest już blisko zabrał jedną dłoń z pośladka chłopaka i niespiesznie dotknął jego erekcji. Po kilku powolnych prześlizgnięciach się po trzonie odchylił mocniej napletek i, dotykając główki wilgotnymi palcami, wykonał kilka szybszych ruchów. Poczuł jak fale przyjemności przechodzą przez ciało Harry'ego, a jego przeciągły krzyk i zaciskające się na nim ciasno mięśnie sprawiają, że dochodzi w tym samym momencie. Poruszył biodrami jeszcze kilka razy, chcąc trwać w tym niesamowitym uczuciu jak najdłużej.

Uspokoiwszy się nieco, uwolnił kochanka z więzów i oparł głowę na jego ramieniu, ciężko łapiąc oddech. Chłopak wczepił się w niego i oddychał głośno.

— Jeśli za każdym razem dostanę taki prezent, mogę rzucać na Malfoya _Crucio_ nawet codziennie — wyszeptał zachrypnięty.

Tom zaśmiał się cicho i poczekał aż ten się ubierze, po czym obaj wyszli, kierując się do swoich gości.

W pokoju brakowało Draco i Lucjusza. Severus tłumaczył Narcyzie działanie komputera, a Rafael patrzył, jak jego ojciec i wuj próbują wygrać pojedynek na miecze. Trzymając w rękach jednak nie prawdziwą broń, a czarne pady. Chłopak stał obok z niekoniecznie zadowoloną miną.

Harry zaśmiał się szczerze na ten widok, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę wszystkich obecnych. Jego rówieśnik podszedł do nich ostrożnie i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

— Przepraszam za Draco — zaczął, zwracając się do Pottera. — I wybacz, Panie. — W jego głosie wyraźnie pobrzmiewała skrucha. — Rozumiem teraz, dlaczego ludzie za tobą podążyli. Rozumiem, co robisz i dlaczego to robisz. Wiem też, dlaczego Harry się do ciebie przyłączył — dodał po chwili.

Obaj czarodzieje skinęli głowami na znak, że cieszą się ze słów chłopaka, ale Rafael ciągnął dalej.

— Ale musisz też zrozumieć, że to, co robiłeś po usłyszeniu fragmentu przepowiedni oraz to, w jaki sposób zachowywałeś się po odrodzeniu, świadczy przeciwko tobie. Zawsze myślałem, że Dumbledore jest tym dobrym… Ale teraz wiem, że dobro i zło są bardzo względne.

Gryfon doszedł do wniosku, że Rafael powinien być raczej synem Rudolfusa niż Rabastana. Ich sposób myślenia był tak podobny, że aż dziw brał. Tylko ta jego energia, ten wybuchowy charakter.

_Będę musiał nad tym popracować…_

— Zawsze myślałem, że zabijasz przypadkowych ludzi. Dla przyjemności. Ale tak… Nie wiedziałem, że wciąż urządzają polowania — szepnął. — Nie wiedziałem, że zabijają małe dzieci. Nie wiedziałem o tych wszystkich rytuałach.

Harry też tego nie wiedział. Dyrektor Hogwartu pokazywał Toma zawsze jako krwiożerczą bestię, której jedynym pragnieniem jest wymordowanie wszystkich dookoła.

_Och! Oczywiście, że Czarny Pan lubi zabijać,_ pomyślał sarkastycznie. _Kimże by jednak był, gdyby nie zabił po raz pierwszy? Na którym cmentarzu musiałbym go szukać? I czy w ogóle sam bym żył?_

Wiedział też, że gdyby Voldemort naprawdę zginął podczas ataku na niego w tamtą październikową noc, on sam zostałby zgładzony. Wyeliminowany, usunięty. Ale był potrzebny. Miał odegrać rolę Złotego Rycerzyka i pieprzonej Ikony Światła.

_Niedoczekanie!_


	5. Jesteś zwykłą dziwką

_Dziś troszkę krócej, ale za to zdecydowanie szybciej. Dziękuję za komentarze i liczę na więcej:) Partofforever, jeszcze kilka rozdziałów i obiecuję opisać chociaż jeden z rytuałów:P Może w ósmym, dziewiątym. Dziś bez Toma. Enjoy!_

* * *

Młody Lestrange leżał na łóżku Draco w jego pokoju, w rezydencji Malfoyów. Od dwóch godzin czekał na powrót przyjaciela, który nie pojawił się w domu odkąd zniknął gdzieś z Lucjuszem po wyłonieniu się z myślodsiewni. Chciał porozmawiać o tym, czego się dzisiaj dowiedzieli i powoli zaczynał się już niecierpliwić.

Nigdy nie miał nic do Pottera. To nie była wina chłopaka, że jego matka została zabita, że najbliższa rodzina spędziła lata w Azkabanie. On był tylko małym dzieckiem, które zostało zaatakowane.

— Rafael? — Chłopak szybko podniósł głowę, słysząc w końcu głos szarookiego arystokraty.

— Draco! — wrzasnął. — Co ci się stało?

Ślizgon prychnął głośno, prostując się i udając, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku. Tylko, że nie było. Na jego ubraniu widniały liczne rozcięcia, a skóra gdzieniegdzie poznaczona była zaschniętymi kropelkami krwi.

— Gdzie byłeś? — mruknął, kiedy blondyn zacisnął usta, nie odzywając się słowem.

Malfoy pokręcił tylko głową, zmierzając do szafy i wyciągając z niej czyste szaty. Po chwili wkroczył do łazienki, zamykając dokładnie drzwi i rzucając czar wyciszający.

_Takie upokorzenie, _pomyślał gorzko.

Do pokoju wrócił po kilkunastu minutach, z niesmakiem zauważając, że Rafael nadal siedzi na jego łóżku, przypatrując mu się uważnie.

— Czego chcesz? — warknął.

— Musimy pogadać.

— Nie mamy o czym.

— Przestań! — Teraz to Lestrange zaczynał się irytować. — Zwróciłeś w ogóle uwagę na to, że Czarny Pan celował w ciebie różdżką, ale Potter mu przeszkodził?

— Wolałbym umrzeć od _Avady _Lorda, niż zwijać się z bólu przez pieprzonego Złotego Chłopca.

— Nie bądź idiotą, Draco. Czy tego chcesz, czy nie, Potter stanął dzisiaj po twojej stronie.

Malfoy skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej i z nienawiścią wpatrywał się w rówieśnika. Zawsze dobrze się dogadywali, chociaż nie widywali się zbyt często. Kiedy Bella i Rudolfus zostali zamknięci, Rabastanowi udało się uciec z kraju, zabierając ze sobą jedyne dziecko. Młody ojciec nie miał lekko, szczególnie, że dwuletni chłopiec wymagał ciągłej opieki i nadzoru. Niby mieli do pomocy skrzaty, ale Draco wiedział, jak Lestrange kochał swojego syna, zwłaszcza, że ten był niesamowicie podobny do matki.

— Nie chcę się kłócić — powiedział po chwili. — I nie chcę rozmawiać o tym cholernym Gryfonie.

— Obawiam się, że musimy to jednak zrobić, bo on się tu jutro pojawi…

— Niby po co?

— Dlaczego tak go nienawidzisz?

— Bo jest zapatrzonym w siebie dupkiem, który nienawidzi Ślizgonów — odburknął chłopak.

— Czyżby? — zapytał kpiąco Rafael. — Jeszcze powiedz, że uwielbia Dumbledore'a i…

— Co wiesz? — przerwał mu szybko Draco.

Brunet zmarszczył brwi, ale nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego ułożył się wygodniej, zamykając oczy i uspokajając oddech. Ta kłótnia nie miała najmniejszego sensu. Nie mógł zrozumieć, o co tak naprawdę chodziło blondynowi. Od kiedy pamiętał, Draco zawsze mówił o Harrym. Nie, żeby padło chociaż jedno dobre słowo na jego temat, ale jednak bez względu na to, o czym rozmawiali, Malfoy wplatał w to Wybrańca.

— Przesuń się. — Lestrange uchylił powieki, zerkając na stojącego obok łóżka kuzyna.

_Cudowny, _przemknęło przez jego myśli.

Jasna, mleczna skóra kojarzyła mu się z kanonem piękna, który niezachwianie panował w starożytności. Blond kosmyki, mokre teraz po niedawnej kąpieli i szare oczy, wyrażające tysiące emocji, dodawały mu jeszcze więcej uroku. Przesunął wzrokiem po całej sylwetce chłopaka, przypominając sobie jego dobrze wyrzeźbiony brzuch i umięśnione uda.

Bezwiednie wyciągnął dłoń, łapiąc zaborczo Ślizgona i ciągnąc go w swoją stronę. Zaskoczony Draco pochylił się, zbliżając niebezpiecznie do twarzy rówieśnika.

— Co robisz? — wyszeptał ledwie słyszalnie.

Rafael otrząsając się z transu, uśmiechnął czule i przesunął na drugą stronę łóżka, robiąc miejsce zdezorientowanemu Malfoyowi.

— Nadal musimy porozmawiać o Harrym.

-I-I-I-

Potter z cichym trzaskiem aportował się przed głównymi drzwiami Malfoy Manor. Nim zdążył zapukać te otworzyły się i od progu powitał go pan domu.

— Wejdź. Nie sądzę, żeby mój syn pofatygował się na dół.

Gryfon zaśmiał się krótko i pokręcił nieznacznie głową.

— Tak właśnie myślałem. Rafael jest z nim?

— Nie, przyjdzie dopiero za godzinę.

— Dobrze. — Harry mrugnął do Lucjusza i zaczął wchodzić po szerokich schodach. — Nie musisz mnie odprowadzać. Trafię.

Mężczyzna burknął coś pod nosem, wywołując większy uśmiech na wargach Wybrańca i wszedł do salonu.

Draco siedział przy swoim biurku, próbując skupić się na jednej z ostatnich wakacyjnych prac. Nie widział sensu w zostawianiu tego na później, skoro Rafael był w kraju i mogli spędzić ten czas wspólnie. Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi słysząc, że ktoś wchodzi do jego pokoju i aż otworzył szerzej oczy, dostrzegając Złotego Chłopca w typowo mugolskim stroju. Czarne spodnie opinały dokładnie jego długie nogi, a jasnoszara koszula podkreślała barki, które niewiadomo kiedy stały się takie szerokie. Dwa rozpięte przy kołnierzyku guziki pozwalały mu dojrzeć kawałek odsłoniętej, opalonej skóry. Potrząsnął szybko głową, wracając do nieco kpiącego spojrzenia, które kierował na niego gość. Niechciany.

— Czego chcesz, Potter?

Harry uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się zadziwiająco miło, co tylko wprawiło blondyna w jeszcze większe niedowierzanie. Przeszedł spokojnie przez pokój i usiadł bez najmniejszego skrępowania na pościelonym, niemal pedantycznie, łóżku.

— Nie chcę, żeby stała ci się krzywda — powiedział w końcu.

Malfoy otworzył usta, wpatrując się w niego tępo.

— Słucham? — warknął po dłuższej chwili.

— Dobrze słyszałeś. To, co wczoraj zrobiłeś było po prostu głupie. Tom nie wybacza takich rzeczy, więc ciesz się, że spotkała cię tylko taka kara.

Chłopak zaśmiał się głośno, nie mogąc uwierzyć w słowa Gryfona.

— A kimże ty jesteś, żeby mnie karać?

Zerwał się z krzesła, w dwóch krokach podchodząc do łóżka i stając z zaciętą miną nad Wybrańcem.

— Kim jesteś, żeby mówić mi, co mam robić, żeby rzucać na mnie zaklęcia, żeby upokarzać mnie przed moją rodziną?

Harry słuchał tych wyrzutów bez najmniejszego ruchu, zastanawiając się nad dobrą odpowiedzią. Ślizgon, jak zwykle musiał wszystko odebrać na swój własny sposób.

_Czy on jest ślepy?_

— Myślisz, że skoro pieprzysz się z Czarnym Panem to wszystko ci wolno? Jesteś zwykłą dziwką, Potter — syknął, z satysfakcją dostrzegając drgnięcie chłopaka na ostatnie słowa.

— Skończyłeś?

Kiedy Malfoy prychnął cicho z zamiarem odwrócenia się do niego placami, Harry w jednej chwili doskoczył do niego, popychając go na najbliższą ścianę i blokując mu drogę ucieczki własnym ciałem.

— Uważaj Malfoy, żebyś czasami ty nie stał się czyjąś dziwką — mruknął do ucha blondyna.

Draco stał jak sparaliżowany, czując gorący oddech, owiewający jego chłodną szyję. Chwilę później język Gryfona prześlizgnął się po niej, zostawiając mokry, palący ślad. Harry uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, powracając spojrzeniem do niepewnych teraz oczu chłopaka, rozsuwając jednocześnie kolanem jego nogi.

— Wiesz, że Tom nie miałby nic przeciwko? — zapytał cicho, przesuwając dłońmi po żebrach Ślizgona. — Podejrzewam, że byłby całkiem zadowolony mogąc to później zobaczyć.

Malfoy wciągnął głośno powietrze, kiedy kolano Wybrańca otarło się przez cienki materiał spodni o jego jądra, a usta Harry'ego ponownie znalazły się na jego szyi, tym razem składając na niej kilka drobnych pocałunków.

_Co się ze mną dzieje?_

Gryfon, nie słysząc protestów od strony Draco, zaczął powoli rozpinać jego koszulę, przesuwając usta coraz niżej. Najpierw na grdykę, później obojczyk, na którym zatrzymał się dłużej, przysysając się lekko do delikatnej skóry. Malfoy oprzytomniał na chwilę i starał się odepchnąć od siebie kochanka Voldemorta, ale wtedy poczuł jego palce, które w niezrozumiały sposób, znalazły się właśnie pod jego bokserkami. Jęknął przeciągle, poddając się ostatecznie i wczepiając dłonie we włosy chłopaka.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho i odsunął w jednej chwili. Jego oczy błyszczały czymś pomiędzy rozbawieniem a pożądaniem.

— A teraz siadaj i słuchaj — powiedział ostro.

Draco, wyraźnie zażenowany tym, co się przed momentem wydarzyło, spełnił jego polecenie, opuszczając nieco głowę i nie patrząc chłopakowi w oczy.

— Za niecały miesiąc wracamy wspólnie do Hogwartu. Ja, ty i Rafael. Nie obchodzi mnie, co o tym sądzisz, jeżeli nie możesz wykazać choć odrobiny dobrej woli i spróbować się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić, będziesz musiał udawać. Oficjalna wersja będzie taka, że po ucieczce z domu trafiłem na twoich rodziców, którzy niespodziewanie mi pomogli.

Draco spojrzał na niego pytająco, nie rozumiejąc do czego cała ta przemowa zmierza.

— To wzmocni poparcie dla twojego ojca — mruknął Gryfon. — Ci, którzy do tej pory podejrzewali, że Malfoyowie stoją po stronie Czarnego Pana, będą zdziwieni, że wciąż żyję, noszę lepsze ubrania i potrafię posługiwać się mieczem. Poprą go, bo pomógł ich Złotemu Chłopcu — dodał z sarkazmem. — Nie zmuszę cię do tego, żebyś mnie polubił, choć nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego nawet nie chcesz spróbować.

— To ty pierwszy odrzuciłeś moją przyjaźń — warknął ze złością, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie. — Jeszcze w pociągu.

— Mylisz się. Zrobiłem to już wcześniej — syknął niemiło, a Draco poderwał głowę do góry, żeby zerknąć na jego twarz. — Ale ty tego nawet nie pamiętasz — jęknął. — Może kiedyś ci przypomnę.

Przez krótką chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, aż drzwi uchyliły się lekko i do pomieszczenia wszedł rozradowany Rafael. Przystanął na moment, niepewny chłodnej atmosfery panującej w pokoju, ale w końcu uśmiechnął się znowu, zamykając za sobą ciężkie drzwi.

— Harry! Nie wiedziałem, że będziesz tak wcześnie. Mój ojciec ma do ciebie jakąś sprawę, poszedł porozmawiać z Lucjuszem.

Chłopak skinął głową i odwzajemnił uśmiech, siadając na krześle, które wcześniej zajmował blondyn. Przyjrzał się uważniej Lestrange'owi. Chłopak był wysoki, trochę wyższy od Draco. Jego ciemnobrązowe, średniej długości włosy, ułożone były starannie i sprawiały wrażenie idealnych. Gęste rzęsy okalały jasne, piwne oczy, dodając mu niemal dziewczęcego wdzięku. Delikatnie zarysowany podbródek i brak jakiegokolwiek zarostu tylko pogłębiały takie odczucia.

— Przyniosłem coś dla ciebie — mruknął w końcu, odrywając spojrzenie od chłopaka i przelotnie zauważając zaniepokojenie Malfoya. — To książka o technikach medytacyjnych. — Wyciągnął dłoń, podając mu niewielki tomik. — Przeczytaj to przez weekend. W poniedziałek będzie spotkanie Wewnętrznego Kręgu, więc wtedy się spotkamy.

— Nie jesteśmy nawet śmierciożercami — mruknął, jakby z zawodem, Draco.

Harry uniósł brew w wyrazie zaskoczenia, ale już po chwili uśmiechnął się szczerze.

— Ale teraz już wiecie, czym naprawdę zajmuje się Tom — powiedział cicho. — Jeżeli nadal chcesz do nas dołączyć, nikt ci tego nie zabroni. Tylko przemyśl to, bo obecnie twoje wyobrażenia nie pokrywają się z prawdą.

Malfoy spojrzał na niego niepewnie, ale po chwili skinął na zgodę. Kiedy Harry zamykał za sobą drzwi, usłyszał jeszcze ciche: _Może znajdę w sobie trochę dobrej woli._

Zaśmiał się cicho i wyszedł na poszukiwania Rabastana.

— A do czego ci ona? — zapytał z wahaniem drugi nastolatek.

— Do zaprzyjaźnienia się z Wybrańcem — mruknął, dotykając przelotnie szyi, na której wciąż czuł oddech i usta Gryfona.

Rafael patrzył na niego w szoku, zastanawiając się, co takiego Harry powiedział Malfoyowi, że ten jednak postanowił spróbować zawrzeć z nim jakikolwiek rozejm. Nie sądził, że to będzie od razu przyjaźń, ale wczoraj Voldemort i jego partner wyjawili im swój plan, który zakładał zdecydowane polepszenie się stosunków między dwoma odwiecznymi wrogami. Może jednak się uda i Draco zmądrzeje na tyle, żeby chociaż nie pakować się w takie sytuacje, jak ta sprzed niecałej doby. Był pewien, że Ślizgon wcale nie odczuł pełni mocy Pottera. To nie było możliwe, on nie wierzył nawet, że chłopak atakując wcześniej jego, uwolnił całą swoją energię, a przecież skończyło się to dużo gorzej niż w przypadku _Cruciatusa_ użytego na Malfoyu. Aż się wzdrygnął na myśl o tym, co mogłoby stać się Draco, gdyby to Czarny Pan rzucił zaklęcie. Widział wściekłość w jego oczach. I chęć wyrządzenia krzywdy.

Ślizgon, nieświadomy przemyśleń Rafaela, jęknął głośno i rzucił się na łóżko, zakrywając oczy dłońmi. Dlaczego Potter go całował, kiedy zamiast tego mógł rzucić jakieś wstrętne zaklęcie? Doszedł do wniosku, że ta sytuacja nie miała żadnego sensu, a on sam dał się w to wmanewrować, niczym jakieś małe, głupiutkie dziecko. Nie bronił się. Nie uciekał. Nie próbował w żaden sposób się przeciwstawić, pomijając oczywiście ten jeden moment, po którym został zmiażdżony zupełnie, czując palce Gryfona na swoim, nabrzmiałym już penisie.

— Ale było mi tak dobrze — mruknął, na co Rafael znowu na niego zerknął.

— Draco! — Pomachał mu dłonią przed oczyma, próbując wyrwać go z zamyślenia. — Co się stało, zanim przyszedłem? — zapytał z zaciekawieniem.

Chłopak popatrzył na niego uważnie, czując jak jego policzki powoli robią się cieplejsze niż zwykle. Przewrócił się na brzuch, nie chcąc widzieć pytającego wzroku Lestarnge'a.

— Nic się nie stało — burknął. — Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać — dodał jeszcze, kiedy Rafael chciał zaprotestować.

_Pieprzony Potter!_

Musiał jednak docenić jego plan. To rzeczywiście pomogłoby jego ojcu zdobyć więcej głosów. I nie chodziło tu już nawet o sam fakt, że Lucjusz zajął się Wybrańcem, ale o to, jaki Potter wróci do Hogwartu. Podejrzewał nawet, że Gryfon w którymś momencie celowo da się złapać reporterom, żeby potwierdzić wszystkie plotki, a zapewne także poprzeć kandydaturę arystokraty na Ministra Magii.

_Może nie będzie tak źle zaprzyjaźnić się z tym nowym, innym Złotym Chłopcem. Może nawet będę coś z tego miał…_


	6. Szpieg

— Długo cię nie było.

— Musiałem załatwić kilka rzeczy — mruknął Harry.

Tom uniósł pytająco brew, ale chłopak tylko potrząsnął głową. Rudolfus skontaktował się z Nottem, któremu udało się namierzyć kryjówkę wilkołaków. Jak teraz o tym pomyślał, to nie był pewien, dlaczego nie zaufał mężczyźnie. Byłoby mu dużo łatwiej kontaktować się z nim bezpośrednio.

— Jutro mam zamiar spotkać się z Remusem. Pozwolisz mi pokazać mu wspomnienia?

Lord machnął zbywająco dłonią i przytaknął.

— Możesz go nawet tu przyprowadzić, jeżeli będziesz tego potrzebował. Myślę, że przestanie mnie nienawidzić szczególnie, że jeśli Dumbledore wygra wojnę, przyjaciel twoich rodziców będzie pierwszy do odstrzału. Jest zbyt inteligentny, żeby nie zorientować się, co robi Albus. Przynajmniej w czasie pokoju. Teraz jest po prostu zaślepiony.

Potter zastanowił się chwilę nad jego słowami i musiał przyznać mu rację. Lupin nie da się wcielić do przybocznych dyrektora, jeżeli ten wyjawiłby mu prawdę. Inna sprawa, że prawdy raczej poznać nie miałby szansy.

— Rozmawiałem z Draco — mruknął Harry, zostawiając na jakiś czas problemy swojego byłego profesora. — Myślę, że uda nam się jednak dogadać.

Voldemort warknął na samą wzmiankę o chłopaku. Nadal był wściekły z powodu jego zachowania, ale wiedział, że wynikało ono głównie z trwającej latami rywalizacji i zbytniej pewności siebie nastolatka.

_Taki naiwny, _pomyślał.

Wybraniec też był naiwnym dzieciakiem, a jednak przyszedł do niego i pozwolił nauczyć się wszystkiego. Przyszedł do niego, szukając ochrony i pocieszenia. Do niego – Czarnego Pana! Może właśnie to powinien nazywać naiwnością? Nie mógł go już wtedy zabić. Nie, żeby jakoś szczególnie mu zależało wcześniej. Chciał to zrobić jedynie przez ten fragment przepowiedni, który usłyszał. A teraz, w wyniku poznania tej prawdziwej, nie mógł już tego zrobić. Nie, jeżeli chciał coś zmienić. Coś zatrzymać, coś zyskać. Tylko z nim u swojego boku będzie miał taką możliwość.

— Powinienem pytać, jak go przekonałeś? — zapytał rozbawiony.

— To zależy od tego, jak dużo chciałbyś naprawdę wiedzieć — szepnął Harry, stając obok Toma i popychając go w stronę ściany.

Mężczyzna uniósł brew, ale pozwolił kochankowi robić wszystko, na co ten miał ochotę. Potter odtworzył drogę pocałunków i muśnięć, którymi uraczył Malfoya, zatrzymując dłoń na brzuchu Ridlle'a.

— Powiedziałem mu wcześniej, że powinien uważać, żeby nie stać się czyjąś dziwką — mruknął.

Tom sapnął podejrzewając, że za takimi słowami musiało kryć się coś więcej. Coś, co Harry umyślnie przemilczał. Jęknął cicho, kiedy palce chłopaka wślizgnęły się pod jego spodnie, dotykając go przelotnie. Po tym Gryfon odsunął się od niego i uśmiechnął szeroko.

— W tym momencie Draco stracił kontrolę — dodał. — Chyba liczy na to, że się mną podzielisz — kontynuował, rozbawiony takim pomysłem. — Ale przynajmniej mnie wysłuchał i chyba w końcu coś dotarło do tej pustej, ślizgońskiej głowy.

Czarny Pan warknął cicho i przyciągnął chłopaka do ostrego, silnego pocałunku. Harry natychmiast przywarł do jego klatki piersiowej, dłonie wczepiając w brązowe włosy. Mężczyzna, wykorzystując moment, złapał go za czarną czuprynę i odchylił jego głowę, wywołując jęk niezadowolenia.

— Jesteś wrednym szczeniakiem, prawda? — powiedział groźnie, przesuwając kciukiem po policzku Wybrańca.

— Oczywiście, Panie — odparł ulegle.

— Na kolana — rozkazał, popychając go w dół.

Potter natychmiast opadł u stóp Toma, ocierając się policzkiem o doskonale widoczną wypukłość w jego spodniach. Lubił te ich zabawy. Lubił, kiedy jego kochanek stawał się władczy i agresywny, nie krzywdząc go jednak, a jedynie spełniając jego oczekiwania. I Riddle wiedział, że Harry też to lubi, że grzeczny i delikatny seks nie jest dla niego wystarczający. Nie na co dzień.

Harry aportował się na skraj lasu, w którym, jak mu powiedziano, powinna przebywać wataha. Nie był pewien, czy jest gotów spotkać się ze wszystkimi wilkołakami, ale z jednym chciał porozmawiać koniecznie. Rzucił kilka zaklęć, uniemożliwiających tym przeczulonym istotom wyczucie jego zapachu i ruszył spokojnym krokiem przed siebie. Słyszał szum wielu głosów i dziwny, zdecydowanie niepodobający mu się hałas. Coś ewidentnie było nie w porządku. Przyspieszył lekko i po chwili znalazł się na skraju rozległej polany, którą z jednej strony otaczała wijąca się licznymi meandrami rzeka.

_Greyback, _pomyślał niezadowolony.

Z jego informacji wynikało, że mężczyzny nie powinno tu dzisiaj być, jednak najwyraźniej coś musiało się zmienić. Wilkołak był zbyt nieprzewidywalny, żeby zlekceważyć jego obecność. Potter poszukał wzrokiem Lupina i przesunął się ostrożnie w jego stronę. Mimo wszystko nie zamierzał rezygnować z rozmowy z nim. Gdyby przemyślał to wcześniej, mógłby się zmienić w swoją animagiczną postać i teraz nie byłoby problemu.

— Dlaczego nie chcesz stanąć po stronie Czarnego Pana? — warknął jeden ze zgromadzonych mężczyzn.

— Oczywiście, że chcę — odpowiedział stanowczo Fenrir. — Ale on musi zgodzić się na nasze warunki, czego w obecnej chwili zrobić nie chce.

— Wolę być z nim niż przeciwko niemu, bez względu na twoje zdanie. Jak do tej pory nie traktuje nas jak wrogów, ale nie wiadomo, ile to jeszcze potrwa. Potrzebujemy jego ochrony.

— Jesteśmy wystarczająco silni, żeby poradzić sobie sami.

— Jesteś zaślepiony, Greyback! Nasz szpieg powiedział, że Czarny Pan zbiera wokół siebie sojuszników. Nawet jeżeli nie wszystkie jego plany układają się dokładnie tak, jakby tego oczekiwał, jest na najlepszej drodze. Nie możemy tego lekceważyć.

Harry spiął się na usłyszaną wiadomość.

_Szpieg w naszych szeregach?_

To musiał być ktoś z Wewnętrznego Kręgu, inaczej wilkołaki nie miałyby tak dokładnych informacji. A był pewien, że mężczyzna, który kłócił się z Alfą, był całkowicie przekonany o swojej racji.

— Do dzisiaj się zastanawiam, dlaczego ta kobieta działa przeciwko swojemu ukochanemu Panu? — mruknął Fenrir.

— To przez ostatnie rozkazy — odpowiedział cicho ktoś z tłumu, występując kilka kroków naprzód. — Podobno Czarny Pan zabronił im atakować Pottera, z czym najwyraźniej nie wszyscy się zgadzają.

Gryfon spiął się na te słowa i przeklął w duchu. Stojący obok niego Remus, także cały zesztywniał. Chłopak pogratulował sobie przyjścia tu właśnie dzisiaj, może dzięki temu uda mu się uniknąć zamieszania, a Dumbledore nie zacznie snuć podejrzeń.

— Tak. To zapewne jeden z powodów… — zastanawiał się dalej Greyback. — Mówi się, że z ledwością przeżyła karę, którą dostała po ostatnim ataku na tego dzieciaka.

_Bellatrix…_

Lupin wpatrywał się nieodgadnionym wzrokiem w rozmawiającą trójkę. Najwyraźniej też już wiedział, kim jest ów tajemniczy szpieg. Mina mężczyzny coraz bardziej rzedła, kiedy uświadamiał sobie konsekwencje tego, co przed momentem usłyszał.

Spotkanie trwało jeszcze kilkadziesiąt minut, ale nic nadzwyczajnego nie zostało już powiedziane. Harry był pewien, że jego były nauczyciel będzie chciał porozmawiać jeszcze z kilkoma pobratymcami, ale wilkołak, kiedy tylko miał taką możliwość, natychmiast się odwrócił i odszedł od zgromadzonych. Potter poszedł za nim uznając, że będzie musiał deportować się stąd z Remusem, zanim ten postanowi udać się do dyrektora. Rozmowa w tym miejscu była zbyt ryzykowna, ale pozwolenie mężczyźnie na spotkanie z Feniksami, miałoby tragiczne skutki. Nie tylko dla niego samego, ale przede wszystkim, dla niezrealizowanych jeszcze planów Toma.

Kiedy tylko znaleźli się odpowiednio daleko od polany, Wybraniec zacisnął dłoń na nadgarstku Lupina i, nie zważając na jego zaskoczony krzyk, przeniósł ich do swojego pokoju w Czarnym Dworze.

Skrzeczka, która właśnie porządkowała jego pergaminy, pisnęła głośno widząc, że chłopak szarpie się z kimś zdecydowanie od siebie większym i czym prędzej odrzuciła mężczyznę w odległy kąt pokoju. Zanim zdążyła zrobić cokolwiek więcej, Harry stanął pomiędzy nią a przyjacielem swojego ojca.

— Dziękuję, Skrzeczko — powiedział, a Remus drgnął, najwyraźniej rozpoznając jego głos. — Przynieś nam proszę myślodsiewnię i Ognistą Whisky.

— Tak, panie Harry — mruknęło stworzenie, patrząc nieprzychylnie na wilkołaka.

— Czy ktoś jest teraz w Dworze? — zapytał jeszcze chłopak, zanim skrzatka zdążyła zniknąć.

— Mistrz Snape, panie Harry.

— Doskonale. Niech dołączy do nas za godzinę.

Potter odwrócił się do Lupina, gdy tylko zostali w pokoju sami. Były profesor siedział pod jedną ze ścian i wpatrywał się w niego z bólem w oczach i wyjątkowo zaciętą miną.

— Remusie, ja…

— Gdzie jesteśmy? — przerwał mu szybko mężczyzna.

Harry zawahał się chwilę, ale teraz już nie było odwrotu.

— W moim domu — szepnął po czy dodał, kiedy Lupin wyglądał na zdezorientowanego: — W Czarnym Dworze.

Wilkołak aż wciągnął głośniej powietrze. Zamknął oczy i zaczął szybko kręcić głową.

— To niemożliwe — warknął w końcu.

Ten moment wybrała Skrzeczka, aby wrócić z kamienną misą w towarzystwie Piszczka i jeszcze jednego skrzata.

— Pan Tom przyjdzie razem z Mistrzem Snape'em — powiedziała cicho, a chłopak skinął głową na zgodę. — Pan pyta, czy pan Harry nie potrzebuje pomocy ze swoim wilkiem?

Gryfon zaśmiał się nerwowo, ale zaprzeczył natychmiast. Nie obawiał się Remusa, a w razie potrzeby był w stanie go pokonać. Ta myśl nie była szczególnie miła, nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wdawać się w jakąkolwiek walkę ze swoim przyjacielem, ale jeżeli będzie trzeba…

— Możecie odejść — odprawił skrzaty, które zaburczały na to cicho, ale wypełniły polecenie.

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego rozszerzonymi oczyma, na chłodno analizując sytuację. Szansa na ucieczkę z tego pokoju była bardzo niewielka, a naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć, co czeka go za jego progiem. Uspokoił się nieco i rozejrzał uważnie.

Pomieszczenie było sporych rozmiarów, ale najwyraźniej służyło wyłącznie jako pokój dzienny. Ściany miały beżowo-miodowy kolor, a wszelkie dodatki były w najróżniejszych odcieniach czerwieni i, co zauważył ze smutkiem, zieleni. Wściekle groszkowy dywan zajmował większą część drewnianej podłogi. Meble miały ciepłą, orzechową barwę, tylko o kilka tonów różniącą się od czterech par drzwi, z których jedne musiały prowadzić na korytarz, a drugie do łazienki. Zastosowania pozostałych nie potrafił odgadnąć. W przeciwległym rogu stała czerwona, skórzana kanapa i dwa fotele, ustawione dookoła niemal kwadratowego stołu o wyraźnie aluminiowych nogach i z blatem zrobionym z grubego, ciemnego szkła.

Harry bez pośpiechu podszedł do Lupina i wyciągnął do niego rękę. Mężczyzna patrzył na nią przez chwilę niepewnie, po czym ujął ją w swoją szorstką, zniszczoną dłoń i pozwolił pociągnąć się do góry.

— Przepraszam, że Skrzeczka cię zaatakowała, ale Tom jest bardzo przeczulony na punkcie mojego bezpieczeństwa.

Remus warknął, wyszarpując palce z uścisku Harry'ego i odsunął się o kilka kroków. Wzmianka o Voldemorcie, który mógłby mieć coś, co przypominałoby choć w minimalnym stopniu uczucia, tylko na powrót go rozwścieczyła.

— Po co mnie tu sprowadziłeś, Potter? — zapytał, a chłopak skrzywił się wyraźnie na użycie swojego nazwiska.

— Ponieważ chcę cię mieć po swojej stronie — odparł łagodnie.

— Dotąd wydawało mi się, że jestem po twojej stronie — krzyknął, z desperacją szarpiąc się za włosy.

— Myliłeś się — szepnął Gryfon.

— Zauważyłem.

Wilkołak odwrócił głowę, kiedy coś leżącego na biurku przykuło jego uwagę. Podszedł tam niepewnie i ujął w dłoń zwykły, mugolski telefon.

— Komórka? — burknął, zdziwiony.

— Tak, przydatna rzecz — przyznał Wybraniec. — Nie zawsze mogę się wyrwać z Hogwartu.

— Takie rzeczy nie działają w Hogwarcie — odpowiedział z pewnością w głosie Lupin. — Tam jest zbyt dużo magii.

— Czyżby? — zakpił Harry. — Bo Dumblrdore tak mówi? Zdziwiłbyś się jak wiele z tego, co mówi, mija się znacząco z prawdą.

Remus oderwał spojrzenie od telefonu i zwrócił je na syna swoich, nieżyjących już bardzo długo, przyjaciół.

— Harry, nie wiem, jak to się stało, że Voldemort przeciągnął cię na swoją stronę, ale zrobię wszystko, żeby to zmienić.

— Mylisz się, Remusie — szepnął Potter. — Kiedy wszystko zrozumiesz, staniesz po mojej stronie.

Tom niecierpliwie chodził po swojej komnacie. Już dwa razy prosił skrzaty, żeby zajrzały do pokoju jego kochanka, ale ten wraz ze swoim gościem wciąż oglądał wspomnienia. Nie był pewien, jak teraz powinien zachowywać się w stosunku do wilkołaka. Z jednej strony zdawał sobie sprawę, że przeciągnięcie go na ciemną stronę przysporzy mu wielu problemów, ale z drugiej, korzyści, jakie dzięki temu osiągnie, będą nieporównywalnie większe. Poza tym Harry tego właśnie chciał.

Riddle nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że bez pomocy chłopaka, Lupin nigdy nie sprzeciwiłby się Albusowi. Prawdopodobnie nie miałoby też żadnego znaczenia, czego by się dowiedział, lub co usłyszał. Właściwie jedyną osobą, która miała szansę wpłynąć na wilkołaka był właśnie Harry Potter.

Severus dołączył do Toma przed kilkoma minutami i teraz przyglądał mu się z rozbawieniem. Nieczęsto miał możliwość oglądania Lorda w takim stanie. Wyjątkowo niepewny, chodził w tę i z powrotem, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Wzrok miał utkwiony we wzorach, zdobiących szary dywan, a dłonie wciśnięte w kieszenie szaty. Przedstawiał sobą co najmniej komiczny widok szczególnie, jeśli wzięło się pod uwagę to, w jaki sposób był postrzegany przez magiczne społeczeństwo. I to, jak zachowywał się na ogół.

— Tom, usiądź — mruknął Snape, za wszelką cenę starając się ukryć grymas, który postronna osoba mogłaby wziąć za uśmiech.

— Denerwuję się — warknął Czarny Pan, a mężczyzna nie wytrzymał i parsknął cicho.

— Naprawdę? — burknął, bardziej do siebie, niż do Riddle'a. — W życiu bym nie zgadł — dodał kpiąco.

Nastała pełna napięcia cisza, kiedy Voldemort zatrzymał się po tych słowach i, ciskając groźne błyski z oczu, spojrzał na mistrza eliksirów. Ten skulił się nieco w swoim fotelu, przypominając sobie natychmiast gorsze dni swojej śmierciożerczej egzystencji. Jednak zanim padło jakieś słowo, czy zaklęcie, w pomieszczeniu pojawił się Piszczek.

— Pan Harry i jego wilkołak wrócili z myślodsiewni — oznajmił niepewnie, szarpiąc się za zwisające smętnie uszy.

— O co chodzi? — zapytał, zdenerwowany Tom.

Stworzonko wzruszyło nieporadnie ramionami.

— Pan Harry płacze — przyznał skrzat, a spojrzenie Lorda stwardniało natychmiast. — Ale jego wilkołak też płacze — dodał szybko. — Wilkołak obejmuje pana Harry'ego, Piszczek pomyślał, że powinien powiedzieć.

Czarny Pan przez chwilę wpatrywał się w skrzata, po czym mruknął cicho coś o głupich, doprowadzających go do szaleństwa istotach i przeszedł spokojnie przez drzwi, rzucając jeszcze Severusowi spojrzenie, jasno komunikujące, żeby poszedł za nim, ale nie odzywał się ani słowem, bo przypadkiem może stać mu się krzywda.


	7. Przysięga

_Witajcie! Cieszę się zdobywaniem kolejnych czytelników i mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział także przypadnie Wam do gustu. I tak, będzie tak samo krótko jak zwykle:P Enjoy!_

* * *

Draco siedział w swoim pokoju, czekając na przyjście Rafaela. Od kilku dni zastanawiał się, w wyniku czego Potter tak naprawdę zmienił strony. Bo fakt, że był w jakimś związku z Voldemortem, musiał być jedynie skutkiem owej zmiany. Kuzyn nie chciał mu nic powiedzieć, a ojca bał się zapytać. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że rodzice byli ostatnio szczęśliwsi i jakby mniej zestresowani. Jakby poznanie prawdy sprawiło, że ponownie wierzą w to, co robili od wielu lat.

I była jeszcze kwestia samego Złotego Chłopca, czy raczej jego zachowania podczas ich ostatniego spotkania. Sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że chłopak był gorący i działał na niego zdecydowanie zbyt mocno. Nigdy nie oceniał go w takich kategoriach, ale najwyraźniej i na to nadszedł czas.

— Draco? — Rafael pomachał blondynowi dłonią przed twarzą, chcąc zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. — O czym myślisz?

— O Potterze — mruknął.

— Czemu mnie to nie dziwi? — zapytał sam siebie, siadając obok Malfoya na łóżku i krzyżując stopy w kostkach. — I do jakich wniosków doszedłeś?

— Powiedz mi — burknął. — Powiedz mi, dlaczego on odsunął się od Dumbledore'a?

— Przecież doszliście do jakiegoś porozumienia — zbył go ostrożnie. — Nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

— Ale nie rozumiem — warknął Draco. — Kto normalny pieprzyłby się z mordercą własnych rodziców? Już nie mówiąc o wspieraniu jego strony w wojnie. Złoty Gryfiak może i jest szalony, ale nawet jego szaleństwo ma granice.

Lestrange westchnął cicho i ułożył się wygodniej, jedną rękę zarzucając ponad głowę, a drugą zasłaniając oczy. Zabroniono mu opowiadać kuzynowi o tym, co zobaczył we wspomnieniach Czarnego Pana, ale jeżeli zdradzi tylko trochę, nie powinno być problemów. Chyba.

Draco, widząc wahanie Rafaela, pochylił się lekko nad jego ciałem, dłonią rozsuwając sczepione ze sobą palce, zasłaniające ogromne oczy. Chłopak uchylił powieki, a widząc twarz blondyna tak blisko swojej aż jęknął cicho. Malfoy patrzył, jak zahipnotyzowany na zmieniający się powoli wyraz jego twarzy. Z niepewnej stawała się powoli otwarta, na ustach pojawił się niewielki uśmiech, a źrenice zwęziły się lekko, jakby oceniając zamiary Ślizgona.

— Powiedz — szepnął znowu.

Rafael w ułamku sekundy uniósł dłoń i pogładził Malfoya po alabastrowym policzku. Jego ruchy były spokojne, choć pewne. Jakby oswajał zwierzę, które w każdej chwili może się spłoszyć i uciec. Draco patrzył teraz na niego z dziwnym dystansem i jakąś obawą, które nie spodobały się chłopakowi. Wplótł więc palce w jego jasne włosy, ściskając je silnie i odchylając jego głowę nieco do tyłu, czym wywołał cichy okrzyk bólu.

— Rafael, do cholery! — warknął.

Ciemnowłosy zaśmiał się krótko i przyciągnął Ślizgona do nieco brutalnego pocałunku. Ten wyrywał się przez chwilę, próbując uciec od jego ust, w końcu poddając się i rozchylając nieznacznie wargi. To już druga taka sytuacja w przeciągu kilku dni i chłopak zaczął się zastanawiać, czy inni postrzegają go jako kogoś słabego, skoro najwyraźniej nie robią sobie nic z jego protestów, biorąc od niego to, czego w danej chwili chcą.

Lestrange jęknął z aprobatą, kiedy Draco poddał się jego działaniom, choć nie szczególnie spodobała mu się bierność blondyna. Wolałby, żeby walczył. Wolałby, żeby oddał mu pocałunek, albo chociaż strzelił mu za takie zachowanie w twarz. Nie oczekiwał od niego uległości. Uległość była nudna, przynajmniej na tym etapie zdobywania. A Rafael mimo, że na takiego nie wyglądał, był zdobywcą. I to zdobywcą, który zamierzał ujarzmić smoka, kryjącego się gdzieś w duszy kuzyna. Draco jeszcze będzie jego i to na warunkach, które on będzie dyktował.

— Czarny Pan nie zabił rodziców Harry'ego — mruknął po chwili, odsuwając od siebie Draco i wstając pospiesznie z łóżka. — Zrobili to ludzie Dumbledore'a — dodał jeszcze, kiedy zatrzaskiwał za sobą drzwi.

Malfoy otworzył w zdziwieniu usta, zastanawiając się, czy bardziej zdziwiły go słowa kuzyna, czy raczej jego zachowanie.

_I co niby miał znaczyć ten pocałunek?_

Wpatrywał się w drzwi pokoju, machając przecząco głową. Jak niby do tego doszło, że w oczach innych stał się kimś, kogo można tak łatwo zbyć? I jak on teraz spojrzy chłopakowi w oczy? Szczególnie, że Lestrange wcale nie wydawał się zadowolony wychodząc stąd. Nie, żeby Draco chciał go zadowolić, ale jego ego i jego duma domagały się jakiejś pozytywnej reakcji. W końcu to nie on całował, więc byłoby miło, gdyby Rafael chociaż uśmiechnął się po wszystkim, a nie po prostu wyszedł, zostawiając go skołowanego i wzburzonego. Już całkowicie pomijając fakt, że byli rodziną, Malfoy nie uważał się za osobę, którą można tak potraktować i odejść. Wystarczyło mu upokorzenie, które czuł po spotkaniu z Potterem. Rafael naprawdę nie powinien wzbudzać w nim podobnych odczuć.

Harry oderwał się w końcu od Remusa i rozlał Ognistej do dwóch szklanek. Zanim jednak zdążył się odezwać, drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i przeszedł przez nie Tom, a zaraz za nim Severus. Lupin warknął i poderwał się ze swojego miejsca, stając w pozycji gotowej do ataku i zasłaniając ciałem Gryfona. Voldemort popatrzył na niego z rozbawieniem, unosząc do góry jedną brew, a Snape prychnął cicho, omijając obu i lewitując kolejne naczynia na stół. Potter patrzył na dwóch czarodziei, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak zareagować. Riddle nie wykazał, jak dotąd, żadnych oznak zniecierpliwienia, więc chłopak miał nadzieję, że Remus się opanuje i nie zrobi niczego głupiego.

Wilkołak rzeczywiście po kilku chwilach wziął głęboki oddech i stanął prosto, nie spuszczając jednak wzroku i wciąż wpatrując się w Toma.

— Czy wiesz, że masz zdrajcę w swoich szeregach? — zapytał spokojnie.

Czarny Pan drgnął wyraźnie i spojrzał pytająco na kochanka. Ten tylko kiwnął smętnie głową, upijając łyk alkoholu.

— Już wiem, dlaczego Belli nie udało się porozmawiać z Szyszymorami — mruknął. — Była w tym czasie zajęta pertraktacją z Greybackiem.

— Słucham? — warknął niezadowolony, podchodząc o krok do Lupina.

— Nie podobają jej się twoje rozkazy dotyczące Harry'ego — wyjaśnił mężczyzna, wyraźnie zmęczonym głosem. — Ale poza tym, namawiała go jednak do przyłączenia się do ciebie. Obiecała mu kilka rzeczy, o których przed momentem przekonałem się, że ty byś nie obiecał. I pragnie w zamian cichej śmierci syna moich przyjaciół — dokończył, wskazując ręką na Gryfona.

Tom burknął cicho, wychylając całą szklankę whisky na jeden raz. Bellatrix zawsze była mu wierna i tego, co teraz robiła też do końca zdradą nazwać nie można było. Prędzej zemstą za torturowanie jej przed kilkoma miesiącami. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że działała przeciwko jego rozkazom, a za to musiała spotkać ją kolejna kara.

— Skąd o tym wiecie?

Harry opowiedział pokrótce przebieg dzisiejszego spotkania, a Remus dodał kilka słów od siebie. On, jako wysłannik dyrektora Hogwartu także musiał dokładnie orientować się w planach Alfy. Jeszcze wczoraj był przekonany, że jego działania przyniosą upragniony pokój i zakończenie tej wojny. Jednak obecnie był pewien, że jeśli owa wojna skończy się wygraną Albusa, nie wyniknie z tego nic dobrego.

— Nie będę dla ciebie zabijał — zaznaczył, znów patrząc na Voldemorta.

— Nikt tego od ciebie nie wymaga, Lupin.

— A co z Harrym? — zapytał cicho.

— To jego wybór. Do niczego go nie zmuszam.

Chłopak skinął lekko, pamiętając jednak, że na przyszły tydzień zaplanowali atak, w którym obiecał sobie, że weźmie udział. Remus nie musiał jednak o tym wiedzieć. To będzie jego pierwszy atak, ale naprawdę uważał, że przyszedł czas na to, żeby zacząć działać, a nie tylko siedzieć z założonymi rękoma. Tom nauczył go, jak walczyć. Nauczył, jak zwyciężać.

Severus przysłuchiwał się z zaciekawieniem nowinkom, które przyniósł wilkołak. Był zdziwiony, jak społeczność tych stworzeń jest podzielona, mimo, że właściwie wszyscy chcą przyłączyć się do Czarnego Pana.

— Lupin, przyjdź w poniedziałek na zebranie śmierciożerców — mruknął w końcu Snape, a trzy pary oczu spoczęły na nim, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem. — Wiem, że to nie ja powinienem cię zapraszać — burknął, machając niedbale dłonią w kierunku Riddle'a. — Ale uważam, że to dobry pomysł. Będziesz w szacie i masce, więc nikt cię nie pozna. Na głównym spotkaniu staniesz obok mnie, co zaniepokoi większość zebranych, bo naprawdę mało osób dołącza do Wewnętrznego Kręgu. W naszym kameralnym gronie, Tom przedstawi cię, jako swojego zaufanego szpiega wśród wilkołaków — wyjaśniał, a pozostali patrzyli coraz bardziej nieufnie. — Och! — warknął po chwili. — Chcę zobaczyć reakcję Belli. Jeżeli dobrze to rozegramy istnieje możliwość, że się przyzna, jeżeli tego nie zrobi… No cóż, tutaj decyzja będzie należała do ciebie, Tom. Wiem, że nie chcesz jej zabijać — dodał ciszej, wzruszając ramionami.

— Nie chcę, masz rację.

Harry zastanowił się chwilę, czy przedstawienie Lupina Malfoyom i Lestrange'om będzie dobrym pomysłem, czy lepiej zachować jego tożsamość ukrytą. O ile o dorosłych się nie obawiał, o tyle Draco nadal stanowił pewien problem i dawanie mu zbyt dużej ilości informacji na jeden raz, mogłoby zakończyć się kolejną katastrofą. Poza tym Ślizgon nadal nie znał treści prawdziwej przepowiedni, ale akurat to będzie musiał omówić z Rafaelem. Chłopak wprowadzi go we wszystko bezboleśnie i powoli, dzięki czemu blondyn nie wyskoczy znowu z czymś głupim.

— Będziemy dopracowywać atak — przypomniał Czarny Pan. — Jesteś pewien, że chcesz być tego świadkiem? — zwrócił się do wilkołaka.

Lupin przełknął głośno i zerknął niepewnie na Harry'ego, ale ten był pogrążony we własnych myślach. Mężczyzna przytaknął więc szybko, a po kilku minutach w komnacie pojawiła się Skrzeczka i podała mu mały medalion z uroborosem.

— To świstoklik — powiedział Tom. — Przeniesie cię bezpośrednio do tego pokoju. Tu jest najbezpieczniej, bo szansa na to, że spotkasz tu kogoś poza Harrym albo mną jest minimalna. W tamtej szafie znajdziesz szaty i maskę — mruknął, machając różdżką, a jedne z drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując obszerną garderobę. — Nie wychodź stąd bez nich — dodał ostro.

— W razie potrzeby wezwij Skrzeczkę, ona nas powiadomi, albo zaprowadzi cię na spotkanie. Zebranie w poniedziałek o dwudziestej pierwszej. Nie spóźnij się, proszę — nakazał Gryfon.

Wilkołak ponownie skinął i aportował się wraz z Severusem, zostawiając Złotego Chłopca z Voldemortem.

— Jesteś pewien, że Lupin nie będzie robił problemów? — zapytał starszy mężczyzna, przyciągając chłopaka do siebie.

— Nie będzie — burknął Potter. — Cieszę się, że jest po mojej stronie.

Zaśmiał się głośno, popychając Riddle'a na kanapę i usadawiając się na jego kolanach. Polizał linię jego szczęki, mrucząc przy tym cicho.

— Zastanawiam się, jak zareaguje na widok Charliego i bliźniaków.

— Nie powiedziałeś mu?

— Wszystko w swoim czasie — mruknął. — Chcę, żeby oni też zostali na spotkaniu Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

— Co znowu knujesz, dzieciaku?

— Świstoklik ma zaklęcie zabezpieczające, które przeniesie go tu związanego, jeśli wyjawi komuś prawdę — szepnął, ocierając się lekko o krocze mężczyzny. — Muszę mieć pewność, Tom. Po zdradzie Rona i Hermiony, nie jestem w stanie nikomu zaufać w stu procentach.

Lord parsknął cicho, kręcąc niedowierzająco głową. Ne pomyślałby, że chłopak rzuci tę klątwę na wisiorek. Co prawda sam chciał to zrobić, ale najwyraźniej Potter nie potrzebował już prowadzenia za rączkę. I dobrze. W końcu nie po to go szkolił, żeby dzieciak na każdym kroku oczekiwał od niego pomocy i wsparcia.

— Co zrobimy z Bellatrix?

— Nie jestem jeszcze pewien — przyznał Czarny Pan.

— Dobrze. Zobaczymy na spotkaniu.

Harry zszedł ze swojego partnera i odsunął się kilka kroków. Niespiesznie sięgnął dłońmi do zapięcia swojej szaty, której nie zdążył zdjąć po naradzie wilkołaków i zaczął rozpinać guziki. Kiedy czarny materiał zsunął się miękko na podłogę, chłopak sięgnął po guziki szarej koszuli. Tom przyglądał mu się z przymrużonymi oczyma. Ładnie zarysowane mięśnie wyłaniały się powoli spod warstw ubrań, których Potter sukcesywnie się pozbywał. Po kilku minutach stał zupełnie nagi, a jego kochanek chciwie pochłaniał jego obraz. Niewątpliwie ciało Gryfona zmieniło się diametralnie w ciągu ostatniego roku. Po zaniedbanym, niedożywionym dziecku nie został nawet najmniejszy ślad. Teraz stał przed nim młody mężczyzna, którego zielone oczy przewiercały mu duszę i nie pozwalały oderwać od niego wzroku.

Harry machnął różdżką, przywołując do siebie najbliżej stojące krzesło i usiadł na nim, lekko zapierając się o drewniane oparcie. Szeroko rozstawione nogi i stopy oparte na owalnej łączynie, pozwalały mężczyźnie dokładnie obserwować jego ruchy. A było co obserwować. Potter odchylił głowę w tył, przygryzając nieuważnie dolną wargę. Palcami prawej ręki wyznaczał szlak od szczęki, przez szyję, obojczyki, zatrzymując się na wysokości mostka i przesuwając je po chwili na sutek, który ścisnął nieznacznie, żeby po chwili potrzeć z zapałem. Jęknął przy tym cicho, a z wargi pociekła mała strużka krwi, którą zlizał pospiesznie. Druga dłoń zsunęła się niżej i objęła sztywniejącego już penisa. Potarł lekko główkę i w boleśnie powolnych ruchach zaczął przesuwać dłonią w górę i w dół. Jego erekcja szybko stawała się dobrze widoczna, kiedy chłodne powietrze rywalizowało o pierwszeństwo z ciepłymi palcami. Po kilku minutach rozsunął jeszcze szerzej nogi, a druga dłoń powędrowała do ciężkich jąder, by sekundy później obwieść delikatnie anus. Potter jęknął ponownie, kiedy pierwszy palec pokonał pierścień mięśni i wślizgnął się do jego ciała, rozciągając go i przygotowując na przyjęcie czegoś większego.

Tom nie odrywał od niego spojrzenia swoich czekoladowych oczu, które zaszły teraz mgiełką pożądania. Chciał go takiego odsłoniętego i wyuzdanego. Chciał chłopaka, który przez wiele lat był jego utrapieniem, a teraz pokazywał mu prawdziwego siebie. Przełknął ciężko, kiedy trzeci palec zanurzył się w odbycie Gryfona. Świadomość, że robił to dla niego, że to dla niego przygotowywał swoje ciało, pozwalając się przy tym obserwować, działała na niego niezwykle stymulująco. Ale nie zamierzał nic robić. Nie zamierzał ulec. Jeżeli dzieciak czegoś chciał, musiał o to prosić. I rzeczywiście, chwilę później jęk, który wydał z siebie Wybraniec mógł być tylko prośbą. Może nawet błaganiem. Na jego ciele perliły się już drobne krople potu, a twarz i tors pokryły się rumieńcem. Riddle podszedł do niego spokojnie, transmutując krzesło, na którym siedział, w niski stoliczek i przesuwając dłonią po odsłoniętym ciele od długiej szyi po rozedrgane uda. Rozpiął zamek spodni i szarpnął za dłoń, której palce tkwiły w ciele nastolatka. Harry sapnął głośno i skrzywił się lekko, ale kiedy poczuł usta kochanka na swoich, zamruczał z aprobatą. Tom wszedł w niego bez zbędnego pośpiechu, rozkoszując się wciąż niesamowicie ciasnym wnętrzem.

— Nigdy mnie nie opuszczaj — szepnął Gryfon.

— Nie mam zamiaru.

— Nigdy nie pozwól mnie skrzywdzić — dodał nieco głośniej, kiedy mężczyzna wsunął się do końca, uderzając jądrami o jego pośladki i wycofał szybko, żeby powtórzyć ten ruch.

— Nie pozwolę — odparł, schylając się po pocałunek.

— Jeżeli sprowadzisz mnie kiedyś do roli swojej zabawki, wypełnię słowa przepowiedni — mruknął chwilę po tym, jak Tom uderzył w jego prostatę, wyrywając tym głośny krzyk rozkoszy z jego gardła.

— Nie zrobię tego — warknął nieuważnie, czując, jak mięśnie Złotego Chłopca zaciskają się na jego członku, a biaława, lepka sperma osiada na brzuchach ich obu.

Voldemort skończył chwilę po kochanku i opadał wykończony na młode ciało pod sobą, nie zauważając oplatających ich jasnych wstęg magii. Harry uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, obejmując mężczyznę ramionami i składając małe pocałunki na jego przymkniętych powiekach. Nie wypuścił go, dopóki zgromadzona wokół nich energia, nie przestała pulsować, by ostatecznie zniknąć w małym rozbłysku. Przyciągnął jeszcze Riddle'a do namiętnego pocałunku, zastanawiając się, czy kiedykolwiek będzie musiał wykorzystać przysięgę, którą nieświadomie złożył jego partner. Nie miał zamiaru być znowu wykorzystany, a skoro to właśnie tu znalazł dom, i to właśnie ten człowiek nauczył go, jak być silnym, nie da sobie wyrwać owej siły z rąk. Chciał wierzyć w Toma. Chciał wierzyć w to, co ich łączyło, ale jego życie zbyt często okazywało się kłamstwem, żeby tak bezkompromisowo przyjąć fakt, że los jest mu teraz przychylny.

_Dobrze mnie wyszkoliłeś, kochanie, _pomyślał, głaskając mężczyznę po plecach. _Jeżeli mnie oszukasz, z najbardziej oddanej ci osoby stanę się twoim największym wrogiem… _


End file.
